Candy Boy
by Team GEMINI
Summary: Negi wanting to get rid of the left over age changing pills, decided that there isn’t any harm in letting the others play with em. Last time he brought them out they had a real ball. But an accident occurs and it changes their lives dramatically.KonoSetsu
1. Chapter 1

**Candy Boy**

By General Wolf

Main Concept by: xYuki

HI! This is my first official story. XD Yuki gave me the idea, and well she said I can use it. :3 I have a great friend neh? Anyways, wish me luck!

Summary- Negi wanting to get rid of the left over aging pills, decided that there isn't any harm in letting the others play with em. Last time he brought them out they had a real ball. But an accident occurs and it changes their lives dramatically.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Candy Boy

* * *

"Get that thing away from me!" a distraught Setsuna exclaimed as the Konoe heir brought a wriggling earth worm near her face. The princess giggled at her guardian's actions towards the little worm. Konoka had always thought that crows loved worms, she guessed wrong. Well at least this crow didn't like them. 

It had just rained last night, and seeing has how Konoka loved the rain, Setsuna allowed the princess to drag her to the near by park. The younger girl frolicked in the damp park happily. Enjoying the sound of her shoes stepping in and out of the moist ground. Setsuna watched the object of her affection run around happily. But with to much running in the wet grass, could potentially lead to a slip... in which it happened in record time. With her quick reflexes Setsuna had caught the pretty young girl in her arms.

"Thank you, Set-chan. I really should be more careful huh?" Konoka asked with a cute blush and a giggle. Setsuna smiled at her fondly, but they were on a hill, and gravity wanted them close, real close.

The two went tumbling down the small hill laughing in each other's arms. They came to a stop with Konoka on top of Setsuna. They were in an awkward position, but neither moved. Being the more reserved of the two, Setsuna pushed Konoka off of her gently.

"Are you alright, Ojou-sama?" she asked gingerly has she brushed away a stray strand of hair on Konoka's face. The Konoe heiress blushed at her guardian's action, and nodded happily. _'She's so pretty...' _Setsuna thought melancholy. _'If only you were mine. If only.'_

Konoka stared at her unusually affectionate guardian with a small smile. She felt a blush on her face as she looked at the older girl. _'She's so soft. Her eyes so mesmerizing. Her touch... electrifying.'_Realizing what she was doing, Konoka looked away from her guardian. _'Why am I thinking like this? Oh, Set-chan's going to think I'm weird.'_

Sensing the awkward silence looming around them, Setsuna stood up and offered her hand. "Let's go home, Ojou-sama. I don't want you to catch cold." she smiled, "Your grandfather would fire me on the spot if that were to happen." Konoka immediately stood up, not wanting the thought of her body guard getting fired.

* * *

They walked in silence, with Setsuna standing rigidly beside Konoka. The taller girl felt a little brave, and reached for the other's hand, entwining their fingers. Setsuna didn't bother removing herself from the princess, she knew it was futile. Konoka's grip on her hand was like a suction cup on an octopus. You can get it off, but it'll hurt to. 

To Setsuna her usual analogies of the beautiful princess get weirder as their relationship progressed. She remembered this one time Konoka didn't stop talking, as a joke Setsuna said that she was like a hamster. That earned her a whack on the head. Then another time where she had referred to her as 'Momzilla' for the way she treated Asuna and Negi.

Sighing happily Konoka leaned against her Set-chan, loving every second she spent with the older girl. As they walked through the streets of their town, she felt the stares she got from the other passerby people. She blushed at the comments they made, but then her companion came to mind. At times like these the older girl would be panicking about what other people saw. But not this time. She looked kind of cool right now actually. She _always_ looked cool.

They enjoyed the trek back to the dorms. It was a slow tranquil walk. They talked as they held hands. Setsuna's eyes had never looked so soft. The craving of love can get to even the strongest of warriors. And Setsuna was the strongest of the strong, it just took a kind hearted princess to make her fall.

* * *

"Ah! Konoka, where have you been?!" Asuna exclaimed as she threw herself onto her room mate. "Feed me!" she wailed as she clung onto the other girl tighter. Konoka laughed at her independent yet dependant companion.

"Sorry, I was at the park." Konoka said as she settled back into her dorm. Asuna looked at the happy girl with a sly grin. She noticed by the mud on the other's clothes a bit of rolling around had occurred. "And yes, I was with Set-chan." It was like magic, Konoka had read Asuna's thoughts.

Grinning, Asuna leaned in closer to the muddy girl. "So, details! Did she confess or anything?" Asuna questioned the other girl. Konoka laughed as she walked passed her orange haired roommate. "Well?"

Konoka looked at the other girl with a strained smile. "Why do you keep saying things like that? You and I both know I don't feel that way about Set-chan..." Konoka said sadly while she tided up the place slightly. Asuna watched her friend with a frown.

"If you don't feel that way about her, why do you act like you do?" Asuna asked a little perplexed by the issue. "I mean, you're just stringing her along... you're gunna hurt her in the long run." Asuna's words hit hard, and deep. Konoka knew it was true though. But Asuna knew one thing Konoka didn't. The young princess did in fact love the brave warrior... she just couldn't admit it. Well just not yet.

"Look can we just drop the subject?" Konoka asked quietly. "I'm all fine and dandy about you and Class Rep, but please... just stop. I don't want to hear anymore about me and Setsuna's relationship." The usually happy go lucky girl had a grim look on her face, and it pained Asuna to see it.

Sighing Asuna decided to drop the subject in all, but the top left a bitter taste in her mouth. She walked over to the TV and sat down in front of hit, her hunger forgotten. But her attention somewhere else. She got bored quickly. Asuna looked around the room for the chocolate haired princess and found her quickly. Konoka was in the kitchen preparing some food. She decided that simplicity was an alright thing to go for, least just for today. She was preparing a nice portion of Miso Shiru soup for her roommates.

"Neh, Konoka... think I can call Ayaka up?" Asuna asked the busy girl. Konoka nodded not really paying attention. "Kay, thanks." Standing up, Asuna walked over to the phone and dialed her girlfriend's number. Asuna watched Konoka from the corner of her eye. She noticed that the smiley girl was no long the happy girl she let up.

Lately things have been a little rough for the fair princess. First Konoka had to deal with her guardian's obvious feelings of love for her. Then her omiai's. And now Asuna's flourishing relationship with their class representative. There was so much, and she just couldn't take the pressure anymore.

* * *

About 15 minutes later, someone came knocking at the door. Excited as ever, Asuna ran to the door like a puppy greeting its master. She opened the door quickly expecting to see Ayaka, but she got something else unwanted. "Negi... oh hey, Ayaka! Glad you can make it." Asuna said happily at the site of the blonde. "But why's the brat with ya?"

With a shrug, Ayaka replied, "I saw him on my way from my door, and I figured I'd walk with him for a bit." Asuna looked skeptically at the now 12 year old boy, and smiled.

"Eh, at least you came." Asuna said with a smile as she let them in.

Ayaka took this time to wrap her arm around the pig tailed girl's and stood closely by her. Konoka saw the intimate gesture and blushed. She recalled doing the same to Setsuna not to long ago. A guilty feeling welled in her stomach.

Sure she had fun with the other girl, she made her smile, she protected her, and she understood her. But why can't she explain this feeling she had for the other. It wasn't the feeling of love, that she knew for one. This was all to confusing.

"Is something the matter, Konoka-san?" Negi asked his student. His eyes showed concern and worry. He didn't like seeing his more upbeat students down. Konoka looked at him with a sad smile as she cut the green onion slowly. "Ah, I know what will cheer you up! I'll call Setsuna-san to come over." Then he was off. Konoka didn't get the chance to stop the boy before he called up the source of her confusion.

"Oh, Setsuna-san's coming?" Ayaka asked the young teacher as she snuggled up to the hardheaded redhead. Negi nodded at his student with a smile. "This should prove interesting..." Ayaka mumbled quietly to Asuna. The other could only nodded in agreement.

A few minutes later a knock on the door summoned everyone's attention. Setsuna had arrived sooner then they expected. Konoka summoned up the courage to open the door for her loyal bodyguard.

"Thanks for coming, Set-cha-" Konoka said with a smile as she realized what stood before her was a rather frightening sight. "What happened, Set-chan?!" Konoka questioned the swordsman, all her doubt thrown out the window. She then saw two bite marked on her neck.

Setsuna waved off the question with a wry grin. "I was sparing with, Eva-chan." she said as she entered the room, removing her shoes. Setsuna entered the room stretching arms and neck muscles. With Yuunagi strapped to her side, it was a little easier to move around. She looked like a real samurai at the moment.

The dark haired beauty wore a white haori shirt, with dark blue hakama pants. Konoka remembered this outfit. She had worn it during the trip to the Class Rep's bath thing. Setsuna looked so gallant in the said attire.

Asuna grinned at the winged warrior as she held onto Ayaka tightly. "So, Eva-chan?" she asked the warrior. A small blush played on Setsuna's cheeks. "Don't you think she's a little to old for you?" Once again Setsuna blushed.

"Though if you think about it, Setsuna looks a little to old for Evangeline-san." Ayaka snickered. Setsuna twitched at the insinuations her friends were making about her innocent relationship with the chibi-vampire. Konoka over heard their teasing conversation and felt a sudden jolt of jealousy, but she wasn't going to admit that anytime soon.

* * *

Everyone sat around and talked. They rambled on about how Setsuna got those to bite marks on her neck, and all her bruises obtained. 

"Eh, we made a bet. If I beat her she takes over my shift for patrolling. If she won she sucks my blood." Setsuna said with a small blush. It was obvious she had lost the fight.

Asuna and Ayaka stared at their demon friend with mouths slightly agape. "So two hours of patrolling is equivalent to Eva-chan sucking your blood?" Asuna asked a little shocked. Setsuna nodded. "I don't see the fair trade off."

Setsuna looked outside the window with a sad smile. Setsuna smiled as she said, "To me it's worth it. If I can gain two more hours, then those are two more hours I can spend with the, Ojou-sama." Everyone awed at the unusually shy girl's bold statement, but Konoka left it a different way. Asuna knew this fact. "But on a different note... Chamo, hasn't been seen in a while."

Silence

"You know where he is, don't you Setsuna?" Asuna asked slowly, her breath ragged. The samurai nodded gingerly, and pointed to the closet. "That little rat!" Everyone chuckled at Asuna as she jumped over to the closet, and sure enough the pervin' ermine was there.

"Yo, Ane-san." he said with a salute. Asuna glared at him, and in a last ditch effort to live, he made a break for it.

Being as quick as she was, Setsuna drew out her tanto knife, and threw it at Chamo. Negi and Konoka scream in fright as the blade flew towards the ermine. The blade soared past him and landed in front of him where he ran into it.

Chamo was unconscious, and Asuna was avenged, life was good once again. That is until Negi noticed something hidden beneath Asuna's undergarments. "Hello what's this?" he said to no one in particular. He walked over to the pile and shifted through it quickly, he pulled out a rather well sized jar containing circular pieces of candy.

"Oh boy, Negi, those better not be what I think they are..." Asuna grumbled as she returned to her place beside Ayaka. The blonde looked at her girlfriend and over at the child teacher. Noticing her girl's confusion, Asuna explained. "There was this one time, Negi brought out some candy that looked exactly like the ones in the jar." Ayaka nodded.

"They kinda... change the way you look." Setsuna said as she stared at the jar with a quirked eye brow. Asuna nodded at her friend's contribution to the current statement.

"Its just a temporary ager. It makes you look older, or younger depending." Asuna laughed happily at the fond memory of her _'date'_with the 15 year old Negi. But that date, was nothing compared to the ones she had with Ayaka. Nothing in comparison.

Negi nodded at his student's explanation of the magical candy. "Well, Asuna to answer you question. They're the one and the same." Asuna grimaced. "There also seem to be quite a bit left, so if you guys promise not to abuse it... we can use it on ourselves for a bit of fun." Everyone seemed to be in agreement.

* * *

Konoka had been the first one to try it. She ate the candy and she turned into a beautiful woman in her early 20's. Feeling slightly daring, Ayaka figured she'd try it as well. She grabbed a random piece, and turned into a 8 year old. Asuna couldn't help but laugh at her now diminutive girlfriend. Feeling slightly demeaned by the redhead's bombardment of laughter, she grabbed another one and crammed it down the other's throat.

"Hey why'd ya do that for chibi-aya?" Asuna asked angrily at the now much younger girl. Ayaka stared at her girlfriend with her mouth wide open. Konoka blushed at her friend's appearance looked away quaint. Setsuna snickered at Asuna's transformation. "What's so funny?"

"Hey, Granny, wha'd ya' do to my, Asuna?" Ayaka asked with a large grin on her face. Setsuna couldn't couldn't hold it anymore. The Shinmeiryu swordsman burst out into laughter and Ayaka, as well as Konoka joined her.

"What's so funny?" Asuna asked the to hysterical girls. Setsuna wiped away a tear as she pulled out Yuunagi from its sheath and used its blade as a mirror to show Asuna's aged self. "Ahhh! Negi gimme a new candy, NOW!"

Negi panicked and pulled another piece of candy hold it out in his hand. Asuna reached for it, and noticed that she was moving slower then usual. "Gosh darn it, you annoying whipper snappers!" Feeling sorry for the now much older girl, Ayaka bounded over to Negi, grabbed the piece of candy and gave it to Asuna you ate it quickly.

"That... was... epic!" Setsuna said as the last of her giggled subsided.

Asuna glared at the girl with rage in her eyes. She was turned into a lovely young girl of 4. Konoka threw her arms around the young Asuna and squealed. Asuna tried to escape Konoka's embrace, but found it rather nice being smothered within the Konoe Heir's large bosom.

"Negi, gimme a new one and save me!" Asuna cried out. Negi pulled another piece from the jar, and threw it into Asuna's open mouth. With a puff of smoke, Asuna had changed once again. This time she changed into a stunning woman in her late 20's. But as luck might have it, her lips met with the Konoe heir's.

Ayaka stared at the kiss between her lover, and Setsuna's unrequited love. "Hold on, get off my girl, Konoka-san!" Silence once again, but was soon broken after everyone broke into a fit of giggled. Everyone save for the unconscious Chamo, and the pained Setsuna.

"Oh hey, Set-chan hasn't had one yet." Konoka finally remembered that her best friend was being left out in the fun once again. Konoka grinned at her blushing friend. Negi nodded at what Konoka had said and offered the jar to the swordsman.

With a shrug, Setsuna grabbed one and popped it into her mouth. With another puff of smoke, the short swordsman turned into a strapping young woman of... 18!? Konoka stared at the now more mature Setsuna with wide eyes and parted lips. Even Asuna had to stop and stare at the extremely handsome girl in front of her. Ayaka blushed furiously, but remembering her current age, she asked for another piece. Luckily she had gotten one which returned her to her age or at least close to it.

"Hm, wha?" Setsuna asked with a small blush. She didn't know why everyone was staring at her, and some show she didn't want to find out. To her she felt no different, but to them she was completely different.

Sure, Setsuna was good looking before, a natural beauty you may say. But this version of Setsuna was completely different. Her eyes were sharper, more mature. Her hair was longer and her usually evident pony tail was no where in site. She looked a bit more androgynous then she originally was. It was hard to differentiate.

"Whoa! Setsuna-san, you look like a serious lady killer!" Asuna howled at the now bishounen...shoujo. Konoka stared in disbelief at the older girl, a deep blush tinting her cheeks. "Oh my, Konoka, stop drooling!" Asuna grinned at her long time friend, and turned to her girlfriend. Her jaw hit the floor. "Ayaka, stop drooling!"

Snapping out of her daze, Ayaka wiped away the leaking saliva from the side of her mouth. "I'm sorry, Setsuna-san. I didn't mean to stare." she apologized. Setsuna laughed as she ran her hand through her hair. Causing yet another canon of blushes from her female companions.

Konoka removed herself from Asuna, and reached for another piece of candy in the jar. Feeling a little adventurous herself, Asuna went for the jar as well, and the same went for Ayaka. They all looked at each other with dark grins on their pretty faces.

Their dubious stares transferred from each other, to the now striking beauty in front of them. "Se-tsu-na..." the trio chimed. Negi didn't want any part of their shenanigans and quickly retreated farther away from his four students.

Setsuna turned to the three of them with shock on her face. The three other women were so close to her, their grins petrifying... but the items in their hands made her pale.

"W-what are you guys doing?" Setsuna asked. Konoka leaned in really close, placing her hand on Setsuna's firm stomach. Ayaka draped an arm around Setsuna's strong shoulders, as Asuna ran a finger up the warrior's leg. "Oh gosh..." Setsuna mumbled as heavy blush made its way on her face.

Chamo felt his consciousness returning. He woke up slowly reeling from the pain of hitting the tempered steel. He cursed silently as his eyes slowly looked over to the closet. He blinked, closed his eyes and sighed, then his eyes shot wide open. The jar was not where he had left it. He ran to the closet ignoring the underwear littering the floor, but no matter how hard he tried to look for it, it couldn't be found.

He turned around and finally found the missing item. His eyes were wide, his mouth agape, and his voice gone. "ANIKI!!!" Chamo screamed at the top of his lungs. "WHAT EVER YOU DO, DON'T GIVE THEM THE ONE WITH PURPLE SPOTS!"

"Oops..." Asuna mumbled quietly. The trio had shoved the candy into Setsuna's mouth. The group looked at the gorgeous half demon with wide eyes, as the girl was close to swallowing.

"Crap..." Chamo mumbled as the beautiful teenager swallowed. Everyone stared at Setsuna, while Setsuna stared at them, and then everyone stared at Chamo.

"What does the spotted one do!?" everyone shouted, leering at the ermine for answers. Setsuna felt a quiet rumble in her stomach.

"I-I don't feel to good..." Setsuna mumbled as she clutched her stomach.

"Erm, the spotted one is a gender... switcher. It also has a prolonged effect." Chamo said with as sweat drop. He carefully watched the groaning half demon with a lopsided grin.

"Did you say a..." everyone paused, and looked at the cringing half demon. "Gender switcher?!" everyone exclaimed in horror. Chamo laughed nervously confirming everyone's answer.

A cloud of smoke surrounded the room, as a thud ran through the door. Everyone felt a cold sweat on their brow. Konoka's stomach churned as the worry she felt for her best friend. Eventually the smoke cleared, but before them, Setsuna was lying on the floor motionless.

The girl stirred, and pushed herself up carefully. She placed a hand on her head and muttered a curse. Gaining her bearings once again, Setsuna looked at her friends with blurred vision. Konoka, Asuna, Ayaka, Negi, and Chamo looked at the winged warrior.

"We're in trouble..."

* * *

Yay chapter 1 done!

I'm not to sure how well this story will go...

I'll continue if I get the right amount of reviews.

If I get 25-30 reviews or more by the end of the week I'll continue.

(or just enough to know that the story is wanted and I'm not a crap fanfic writer. :3)

But If I don't get said amount... I'll let you linger of the thought of a super bishounen

Set-chan.

Also if I get lucky... I can get Yuki to draw us up a picture of how sexy male Setsuna will be. :3

Anyways, bai bai! See yea next time, in either Candy Boy (maybe), or Gilded Wings!

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 2 (if there is a chapter 2)**

_My_ Candy Boy

"Ah, Takamichi-kun, good timing. I need a favor of you." Konoemon said to one of his staff. Takamichi looked at the principle with a smile. "Think you can lend, Setsuna-kun a suit and maybe some... undergarments?" Setsuna blushed at the mere thought of borrowing the teacher's personal belongings.

"No, it's ok! I can just go out in my training outfit. There is no need for me to borrow something from, Takahata-sensei." Setsuna pleaded. Konoemon had none of Setsuna's excuses.

"If you please, Takamichi-kun." Konoemon said with a wave. Takahata nodded at the principle, and told the now male Setsuna to follow him to his room.

'_What kind of indelible sin have I done to get myself so horrible karma?'_ Setsuna stopped breathing, _'I fell in love with Konoka. That is my sin.' _Setsuna looked down on the ground crestfallen.

* * *

Setsuna: Hm... something tells me, the Ojou-sama... will be taking me to go shopping. 

Asuna: She is so gunna play dress up with you.

Setsuna: -gulps-

Ayaka: This'll be interesting.

Konoka: -thinks up everything Setsuna will need- BWUAHHHAHAH!!!

Setsuna: Tasukete!


	2. Chapter 2

**Candy Boy**

By: General Wolf

Concept by: xYuki

O.o; Wow, I got the reviews I wanted faster then I expected! I'm quite happy about this. X3

Oh and sorry for the late update. :X I got swamped by biology hw. :3 Anyways on with the story!

P.s - Make sure to check out the special bonus I got Yuki to do for me. :D

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_My_ Candy Boy

* * *

Setsuna pushed herself up sitting up right once again. "My head hurts... w-what happened?" she asked. Everyone stammered trying to explain what happened, but a conclusion was not found. "Ugh... neh, Kono-chan, think you can get me a glass of water?" Konoka nodded feebly, and wobbled over to the kitchen and fetched her knight some water. 

"Setsuna-san are you feeling ok?" Negi asked one of his more powerful partners. Setsuna looked at the boy and nodded. She cringed from the headache she was suffering from. Negi looked at the warrior before him and swallowed a lump in his throat. _'Oh boy... oh boy.'_

Konoka walked back to the group with a glass of water. Her eyes couldn't stop staring at the... dark haired, bishounen. Her mouth went dry as she continued to stare. Her heart wouldn't stop pounding. Everything went spiraling out of control in her life as of this moment. One moment she was contemplating her feelings for the warrior, and now she couldn't stop thinking of said warrior.

"H-here you go, Set-" Konoka tried to say her usual nickname for her boyguard... bodyguard, but couldn't muster up the last suffix._ 'What's happening to me?'_ Konoka's thoughts raged raging war within her. She handed the glass over to the desired recipient, and was rewarded with a shy thank you.

Setsuna guzzled the glass of water down fast, praying that the cool liquid would stop the throbbing. Ayaka stared at Setsuna with a deep blush in which Setsuna had noticed. "Class Rep, you're kinda... blushing." Setsuna said in a low husky whisper. Ayaka's eyes widened as Setsuna looked directly at her. The blonde haired girl squealed in pure delight as she lunged herself at the winged warrior.

"Setsuna-san..." the girl moaned happily as she nuzzled her face against Setsuna's. The winged warrior fidgeted under her friend's girlfriend's embrace.

Asuna watched in horror as her girl nuzzled against her friend. "O-oi! Aya, get off of, Setsuna!" Asuna yelled at the euphoric girl. Ayaka didn't listen, she just leaned in closer to the other. "Setsuna push her off, or somethin'!" Asuna was getting jealous now, but she couldn't help the small blush on her face as she looked at her friend.

'_I'm so confused...'_ Setsuna thought as she tried to keep the blonde away from her. "P-please stop, Class Rep..." Setsuna pleaded her voice lower then expected. Wondering why her voice was so low, Setsuna turned to the young healer she looked up to. "Ano, Kono-chan..." Once again that low husky voice. Why was she sounding so seductive right now?

Konoka heard her name being called out, she looked to the person who called, but looked away quickly. _'I can't look at... Set-chan.'_ Konoka's thoughts came to a halt. _'What am I supposed to do?'_ The mere sound of Setsuna's husky voice brought a heavy blush on her face.

Feeling a little neglected by the girl, Setsuna turned to her teacher. "Negi-sensei, what happened? Why's my voice so low?" Setsuna asked, her voice being a little demanding. _'Oh God, what's happening?'_

Negi looked at his student, trying to find a way to reply. _'H-how am I going to tell, Setsuna-san, she's... a he?' _Setsuna's persistent glare wasn't helping the situation Negi felt a cold sweat developing on his brow. "Chamo-kun!" Negi pleaded as he stared at the astonished ermine.

Chamo bounded over to Setsuna and examined the confused warrior. "The transformation has been a complete success!" Chamo stated proudly. Setsuna looked at the ermine with a quirked eyebrow. "Hn, now it's just down there I'm curious about..." Chamo said as he looked at Setsuna's nether regions. Setsuna blushed at where the ermine was looking.

Not being able to take it anymore, Konoka grabbed the ermine and threw him at the bed. The ermine wailed in horror as the gentle princess sent him flying. Her pretty face was flushed as she turned to look at her bewildered warrior. She looked into Setsuna's warm dark brown eyes, and melted as she saw her reflection in them. Her reflection was the only one she saw in Setsuna's eyes. _'Set-chan's always looking at me with that look in her... his eyes.'_ Konoka thought rather happily.

"Kono-cha... iie, Ojou-sama." Setsuna said with that low husky voice again. Konoka felt her legs wobble as she heard her not so appreciated title from the handsome knight before her. Setsuna looked rather hurt from Konoka's expression.

Walked closer to the warrior, Konoka asked Ayaka to let go so she could explain to Setsuna. The blonde let go reluctantly, only to be met with her girlfriend's not so friendly welcome. Sitting down in front of the other, Konoka took a deep breath. _'Stay calm, Konoka. You only have a serious cutie in front of you. You're used to this.' _Taking another calming breath Konoka began. "Er, Set-chan... I really don't know how to explain this." Setsuna nodded at the princess, begging her to continue. Setsuna wanted to know why everyone was acting so weird. "Erm to be frank..." Konoka looked at the bishounen in front of her. "I'm sorry, I can't." Konoka looked away and stared at Asuna.

Looking dumbfounded, Setsuna let out an exasperated sigh. This whole thing was starting to irritate her. The headache she forgot about, had returned. Clutching her head, Setsuna shut her eyes. _'It's a gender... switcher.' _Chamo's words echoed in Setsuna's mind. Opening her eyes wide open, Setsuna dashed to the bathroom and slammed the door shut. A few seconds later, a scream erupted from the sealed room

Everyone felt a shudder, a premonition of what was to come. Setsuna dashed out of the bathroom her in those mesmerizing brown eyes. The haori shirt Setsuna wore was loosened allowing everyone to see the warrior's upper body. In Setsuna's hands was the wrap she usually used to bind her chest. Which wasn't really needed anymore.

"What... the hell, is all I can say!" Setsuna's rage evident as the warrior shouted angrily. Konoka winced at her usually stoic guardian.Konoka's eyes started to wander Setsuna's newly acquired body from head to toe, and back up.

Negi shifted on his seat as he watched the infuriated half demon. "Setsuna-san..." he mumbled trying to find a way to suppress his own anger at the incident.

"Gah! What's going to happen?!" Setsuna wailed. Ruffling her, well his hair, Setsuna let out a suppressed sigh. Trying to think rationally, Setsuna ran several out comes. All of which were not pretty. "Where's that idiot rat?" Setsuna growled ferally. Asuna pointed at the unconscious ermine with a deep blush on her face as Setsuna turned to her.

"Its really not that... bad." Asuna said as she restrained her hormone induced girlfriend. "Hm, if we all calm down, we can think of a solution. Let's think of this as a good thing!" Asuna said trying to keep things up beat. With a smile, Asuna looked at the Konoe princess. She noticed the heavy blush on Konoka's face and grinned slyly. "Oh hey, Setsuna come with me for a second please. I think I got an idea." Nodding Setsuna followed Asuna to the kitchen.

Setsuna now realizing her sudden change in height, Setsuna tripped over a throw pillow and landed face first on the floor. "A-Asuna... drag me." Setsuna mumbled. Finally accepting the rather peculiar moment, Setsuna felt no need for malic in her actions. Asuna grin at the unstable bishounen and decided to help the wounded warrior up.

"Dragging, you would be damaging to one's honor." Asuna said as she extended her hand. Setsuna blushed slightly, and accepted Asuna's hand. Leaning on the other girl Setsuna felt her sence of balance returning. The two eventually made it to the kitchen and began talking, but behind them the left behind females stared at them with a slight glare. They were to friendly with each other.

Swallowing an invisible lump in her throat, Setsuna looked at Konoka from the corner of her eye. Returning her attention to the redhead before her, Setsuna asked in a low whisper, "So, what do you have in mind?"

Asuna snickered and replied, "Setsuna, I don't know how else to say this but..." Asuna paused, letting the handsome warrior brace himself. "You're hot." Setsuna let out a squeak as Asuna draped an arm around Setsuna's now broader shoulders and leaned in close. "If you play your cards right, you'll have Konoka begging you to not look at anyone else."

Astonished at Asuna's plan, Setsuna chuckled, "Asuna, I don't look at anyone else aside from the, Ojou-sama." Asuna snapped a grin on her face.

"Eva-chan." she whispered. A small blush on Setsuna's face, proved that the winged warrior was some what attracted to the diminutive vampire. "Caught ya."

Nervously laughing, Setsuna pushed denied the idea of being attracted to Evangeline in anyway. "She's just someone I see as a mentor. I want to get stronger." Setsuna said with a fond smile. Asuna's sly grin stayed on her face. "W-why are you looking at me that way? It's kind of scary."

"Just play your cards right, Setsuna." Asuna said with a smile. "You're already a natural charmer with your great choice of mushy words. Your looks can get you any girl. Also..." Asuna paused once more and looked at the group behind them. "Ayaka, seriously stop drooling!"

Setsuna chuckled as Asuna berated her girlfriend. "Asuna, thanks... I guess?" Setsuna said with a smile and a blush. Grinning Asuna linked arms with the now taller Setsuna and trotted back with to the group.

"Sorry about that. I never actually linked arms with a guy before." Asuna apologized. With a smile Setsuna accepted the apology. "So... now that we're all a little more calm about this. We gotta find out how to reverse this whole thing."

Nodding in agreement, everyone looked at the ermine. He usually had the dirt on things like this, but seeing as how he was currently unconscious, they let his corpse be. The group was stumped now. The one source of information they had available was out of commission, and Negi was clueless as well.

"Ah, Grandpa!" Konoka said out loud as she brought her fist down into her open palm. Everyone looked at the pretty princess with furrowed brows. Konoka laughed innocently at her friends with a strained smile.

Coughing, Setsuna sighed. Standing up the winged warrior walked over to the princess, placing a gentle hand on her head and ruffled the girl's silky hair. With soothing smile graced Setsuna's fine features, then the warrior walked passed the girl quietly. Konoka stood still watching the warrior's turned back. She blushed deeply but couldn't stare away. A thud was heard, and once against Setsuna was on the ground.

"A-Asuna!" Setsuna whined as the clumsy warrior tried to get up. Asuna begrudgingly stood up and helped the warrior stand up. "Thank you." Setsuna said with another blush tinting his cheeks.

Rolling her eyes Asuna said, "You know you looked pretty cool... until you fell on your face." Setsuna laughed at this but couldn't deny it. "I guess it'll take a little getting used to huh? I mean you were short but now you're taller then me!"

"I'm not short!" Setsuna protested.

"Not anymore you aren't!" Asuna shouted happily.

"Sometimes I wonder if the air is getting to your brain." Setsuna said darkly. Asuna laughed but gagged soon after. Setsuna had her arm around Asuna's neck loosely, but tight enough to prevent some air flow.

Growling Asuna retorted, "All that new testosterone's all gone to your head!" A twitch was now visible on Setsuna's handsome face. Remembering this fact, Setsuna leaned in close to the now shorter Asuna, and exhaled on the nape of her neck. "S-stop that! It's creepy!" Asuna shouted trying to remove the pretty demon.

"Creepy? But for once it's considered normal, _Asuna-kun_." Setsuna said closing his eyes slightly, hazing his hazel nut colored eyes. A small grin on his face, and the low husky voice, made Setsuna seem _almost_ to irresistible.

"Of course it's creepy, Setsuna-san! Now please remove yourself from _my_ girlfriend." Ayaka demanded jealously as she stood up straight. Setsuna smiled at her gently and in an instant she flushed. "Um, think I can help you walk as well?" she asked shying away like a little girl twiddling with her fingers.

Konoka watched as her friends succumbed to her guardian's new found charm. It hurt to see her guardian act so flamboyant, but another part of her wanted to join the rest of them. Sighing Konoka followed the blushing girls and a disoriented half demon.

"This is a rather funny turn of events neh?" Negi asked the silent Konoka. Konoka's frown was an indication to her direct feelings of the subject. "Erm, think of it with a bright side?" Negi said with a large smile.

Asuna and Ayaka were fighting over why they were helping Setsuna walk. They seemingly for got that the demon couldn't really walk on his own at the current moment. Setsuna tried to quell the arguing couple, but added more oil to the fire. The two shouted for the demon to shut up. Setsuna whimpered in fear of the two adolescent women. The argument escalated far enough that the two dropped the unstable demon, and began fighting each other.

"Stuck up bitch!" Asuna yelled as she grinned her head against Ayaka's, and Ayaka doing the same to her respective partner.

"At least I'm not some dim-witted monkey!" Ayaka retorted. The fight was starting to get physical as hair pulling and insults flew.

The people in the other doors opened their doors to see what the ruckus was about. They realized it was just Asuna and Ayaka fighting so they went and retreated back to their dorm rooms. The two stopped fighting and looked around them. They all got a bad feeling. Immediately, doors flew open as the girls flooded towards the now male Setsuna.

Konoka ran to her knight, grabbed his now much larger hand, and started to run away. Following Konoka's example, Asun, Ayaka, Negi, and Chamo in tow, all made a break for it to the Headmaster's office. Setsuna tripped once in a while, but caught himself before the impact. After a few minutes of running, Setsuna picked up the flow of his moments.

Grinning, Setsuna picked up Konoka bridal style, and started to really gun it. Ayaka and Asuna's mouths went slack as the demon ran head of them. The trio tried to catch up, but the demon was just to quick.

After a few more minutes of running they left behind group finally made it. Setsuna stood there with a small grin as he checked out his new body. Testing it for muscle mass, speed, and strength. He noticed that he was stronger then before as he picked up the mobile princess in his arms. She weighed like a feather, and it felt really nice carrying the much smaller girl protectively in his arms. A sense of fulfilment entered his heart as he looked at the blushing princess.

"About time you guys got here." Setsuna said with a smile. The other three where out of breath from running. They were amazed at the sight before them. Setsuna looked as fresh as a daisy, even though he did all that running, and carrying the princess as well. This new body was starting to grow on them.

After finally catching her breath, Asuna said, "Well unlike you, we don't have that much energy." Setsuna looked at the girl with one eye closed, as he scratched the back of his head. "Anyways lets see if the Head master can fix this problem."

'_I don't know if I want to go back...'_ Setsuna thought as he looked at Konoka in front of him. He sighed as he smelled Konoka's hair. It was rather nice being taller then the girl for once.

"Grandpa, we made a big boo boo!" Konoka exclaimed with a whiny tone of voice. Konoemon spun his chair around as to face his granddaughter. His eyes scanned the room for the others that followed him. Then his eyes met with Setsuna's, and he felt a new vigor within him.

He stood up abruptly pointing a finger at the dark haired boy in front of him. "You! Name now! You must go on an omiai with my, Konoka!" the old man exclaimed. His statement shocked everyone, and even more it shocked Konoka.

"Gramps, no!" Konoka shouted in protest. Pain showed on Setsuna's eyes as the princess that held his heart, fought against the idea of an omiai with him. Asuna winced at Konoka's harsh words, and felt sorry for the dejected half demon. "Gramps, that's er, how should I say this. That's, Set-chan. I told you we made a really, really, big boo boo."

Coughing Konoemon ran his fingers through his beard. His eye still focused on the male _'Set-chan'_. He coughed and said, "I still stand by what I said." Everyone looked at the old man weirdly. "This new form of yours, Setsuna-kun... is either a curse or a God sent gift. Either way you look at it... as of now you are perfect for, Konoka."

Setsuna blushed at the Head master's words and bowed. "Personally, I'm starting to think of it as a good thing." Setsuna said catching Konoemon's attention. "I mean... we ran hear, and I carried the, Ojou-sama. I felt no loss of speed, strength, or energy." Nodding his head Konoemon smiled.

"Perfect. I'll write you down for, Konoka's next omiai." the old man ruffled some papers. "Hm, Aga-kun, shall be moved down the list just to accommodate this sudden change. He'll understand... hm." He looked up at the samurai, making the other go stiff in his spot. "Setsuna-kun, it already says you're on the list." Setsuna stood there dumbfounded.

"Gramps, you were trying to set me up with, Set-chan!?" Konoka exclaimed as she slammed her hands onto his desk. Konoemon saw the pain in Setsuna's eyes, and felt sorry for the poor girl... boy.

Sighing, Konoemon pressed a button on his desk. "Hello, Principle, what can I do for you?" Takahata's voice emitted from the speaker. "Ah, think you can come down here for a second?" Konoemon asked. "Sure thing." Takahata replied.

"Now, Setsuna-kun... I'm guessing that now you're in this rather apealing form, you will need some clothes until we can sort all this out." Konoemon said with a gruff smile. Setsuna nodded but didn't say anything. They all stood there in silence. "I'll give you some money, and go purchase some more appropriate clothing." Once again silence.

A few minutes later, Takamichi Takahata entered the room with a smile. "Ah, Takamichi-kun, good timing. I need a favor of you." Konoemon said to one of his staff. Takamichi looked at the principle with a smile. "Think you can lend, Setsuna-kun a suit and maybe some... undergarments?" Setsuna blushed at the mere thought of borrowing the teacher's personal belongings.

"No, it's ok! I can just go out in my training outfit. There is no need for me to borrow something from, Takahata-sensei." Setsuna pleaded. Konoemon had none of Setsuna's excuses.

"If you please, Takamichi-kun." Konoemon said with a wave. Takahata nodded at the principle, and told the now male Setsuna to follow him to his room.

'_What kind of indelible sin have I done to get myself so horrible karma?'_ Setsuna stopped breathing, _'I fell in love with Konoka. That is my sin.' _Setsuna looked down on the ground crestfallen.

Asuna ran up to the teacher with a suspicious glare. "Why aren't you questioning the situation?" she asked.

Takahata laughed at his former student and smiled. "If you've been in this school for as long as I have... you learn not to even second guess what the Principle says. It'll save you the problem of trying to understand."

Ayaka rolled her eyes and walked over to her girlfriend, pulling on her collar she returned to the rest of the group. "Idiot." Ayaka said as she wrapped her arm around Asuna's. The pigtailed girl huffed and looked away.

"Well then, Setsuna-kun, follow me." With a nod Setsuna and Takahata left the room.

* * *

Once everything went silent, the Head master looked at the people in front of him with a small scowl. "Now, please tell me why... one of my best security guards had a sudden sex change?" Konoemon said with a stern voice. 

"Well Head master it started out like this..." Negi said.

* * *

"Hm, these should fit you." Takahata said as she pulled out a nice crisp suit, a white button up shirt, and matching black pants. He examined the former female student with a smile. "You have quite the physic there, Setsuna-kun." Setsuna blushed and said, _'thank you' _politely. "Try these on if you please." 

"T-thank you." Setsuna said as he received the clothes and headed to the bathroom to change.

A few minutes later, Setsuna stepped out adorning the suit. The black suit fit Setsuna's muscular build nicely. He left the first 3 buttons unbutton on the white shirt. Setsuna tugged on the collar and ran a firm hand through his hair.

Takahata whistled at the good looking boy before him. He told him to return to the headmaster's office, but before doing so, Takahata threw a pair of black sunglasses at the boy. With a thank you Setsuna left for the group's location.

The door opened, and Setsuna stepped in. The sun glasses now resting on his head, Setsuna had his left hand in his left pocket. He entered the room with a sense of arrogance, but it added to the image.

Konoka couldn't take her eyes off of her handsome guardian, and felt a warm liquid on her upper lip. Noticing this she placed a finger on the wet spot and looked at it with a quirked eye brow.

"Nosebleed!" Asuna shouted happily. "Konoka's got a nose bleed! Hey Aya, check it ou-ah! Not you to! Damnit, Ayaka." Ayaka laughed nervously at her girlfriend and shrugged as she pulled out a handkerchief and wiped away her nosebleed.

"Setsuna-kun, fills out quite nicely. Definitely going on the omiai list as number 1." Konoemon mumbled to himself with a hidden smirk. With a muffled laugh, Konoemon said, "Setsuna-kun, by what, Negi-kun said, your transformation is only temporary." Setsuna opened his mouth in question, but Konoemon cut in, "As for how long I do not know. Since it is the weekend, I'll ask of you to go get some clothes more fitting. This is an order, Setsuna-kun." Setsuna was speechless, but followed orders as commanded.

"Ojou-sama, may I inquire your help?" Setsuna asked with a small bow and a smile. Konoka blushed and nodded happily to her guardian's request. "I guess this could be fun."

Asuna growled, "You better let us tag along." Ayaka looked at her girlfriend with a big smile. "This idiot wants to go shopping. She was formulating a plan with, Konoka." Setsuna felt a bead of sweat drip down his jaw line, as a nervous smile appeared on his face.

Ayaka bounded over to the chocolate haired girl with a blissful smile. The two started to chant, "Shopping, shopping!" over and over. The feeling of utter terror had struck Setsuna in ways it had never hit the powerful demon.

"Setsuna, I'll pray for you." Asuna said as she placed a supportive hand on her, chronically tormented friend. "But hey, this might be your chance to impress, Konoka." Asuna said it with a forced laugh.

"Asuna, as much as I love the, Ojou-sama... I would much more prefer it if she fell for me, when I'm normal again." Setsuna said in his usual stiff voice. Asuna smiled at her friend. "Butt his could prove to be fun." A gentle smile sealed the day's plan.

* * *

The group wandered around the shopping district wandering aimlessly, searching for a nice store to shop in. As they wandered they stopped at several shops, purchasing lunch, Setsuna's treat of course. Went to the local arcade for some fun, but most of all they tried to stay away from large crowds. Which in the shopping district, is as common as blades of grass in a park. 

"Setsuna-san, so popular. I mean all those girls following." Ayaka said with a heavy sigh. The feeling of eyes glaring at her from behind sent a shiver down her spine. "Anyways, um... Asuna hold me. I'm a little scared of em." Ayaka turned to her normally brash girlfriend, and saw that she was clinging to Konoka, who in turn was clinging to, Setsuna and glaring at the girls behind them, and Setsuna who was blushing uncontrollably. "Oi, there's something wrong with this picture." Ayaka dead panned.

The mumbling of the girls and boys that followed the group of friends grew as they wandered about. The sounds of the girls squealing at Setsuna left an irksome feeling in the pit of Konoka's stomach.

Noticing the distress from Konoka's grip on his arm, Setsuna pulled away from her, and wrapped his arm around Konoka's neck, leaning in and whispering in her ear, "Ojou-sama, I'm only looking at you." Setsuna retracted his face from Konoka's and smiled at the girl and held her close. Feeling oddly safe Konoka allowed herself to lean into Setsuna's warm and welcoming embrace.

Asuna held onto Ayaka's hand as the group walked. With a smile, Asuna pulled Ayaka close and looped her arm around the other's neck while still hold her hand. Ayaka blushed at the intimate gesture the redhead had displaced, but smiled either way.

"Those two got friendly just now." Asuna whispered into Ayaka's ear. Merely nodding her answer, Ayaka kept staring at the princess and her knight. "It's kinda cute." Once again a nod was her answer. "Those girls behind us are scary."

"Oh dear, God! You have no idea!" Ayaka said with a whiny whisper. "They keep mumbling things about, Setsuna... it's almost scary on how popular she is. Erm, he is." Asuna laughed and continued to smile.

Konoka blushed at her close contact with her guardian. Her heartbeat raced, her face flushed, her palms where clammy, she couldn't think straight let alone speak with out a stutter. Her feelings were going hay wire for the handsome samurai. The feeling of Setsuna's finely shaped biceps sent, Konoka's mind reeling back to places she didn't even know existed. To say the least she was loving the feeling. But what was it that made this different from the other times, Setsuna had held her.

They had been walking for a while, Asun and Ayaka starting to pick up the signs that Konoka had been lost in her guardian's new form, was becoming evident. The group that followed them eventually gave up and returned to whatever they were doing.

"Sorry to break up your cuddle time, KonoSetsu... but I thought we were here to shop, not make all the girls around us envious." Asuna said gruffly. Asuna leaned over and let her weight be carried by Ayaka, and the girl did the same in return.

Hearing her friend's statement, Konoka quickly withdrew from Setsuna's envious embrace, and blushed once more. Setsuna hid the pain he felt and continued to smile. Konoka turned to her guardian with a apologetic frown.

"Oh that store looks cute." Konoka said as she pointed to a store with the name,_ 'Parallel'_, on the front. They all looked at the store and shrugged and followed the obviously blushing princess.

* * *

Wandering around the store, the noticed that the choices where quite nice. The store wasn't very crowded with was another bonus. The group wandered in, apologizing for the intrusion and what not. The shop-aholic girls immediately shot off in all directions pulling out outfit after outfit for the handsome devil. 

"Tis' time to repent my child. For soon you shall me the almighty, God, in heaven." Asuna said with a deep low voice and held an imaginary bible. Chuckling Setsuna _'repented'_his sins, in hopes of entering the pearly white gates. "You may go forth... oh and watch out for the-" Setsuna tripped over a conveniently placed chair. "Chair..."

Setsuna stumbled for a bit, but eventually collided into something... soft. The handsome boy propped himself up by his elbows and looked at what he had bumped into. That soft feeling he had landed on was none other then the beautiful, Konoe heir, who in turn had a very light blush on her face.

"Well that finally proved that all men are a like." Asuna said with a stifled laugh. The sight of her best friend and guardian in such a position was uplifting, in a sense that the winged warrior still had a _very_large chance with the princess.

Blushing Setsuna pushed himself up, well more like jumped in fright. He bowed several times apologizing for the accident. Konoka merely looked up at the shamed warrior with a blush and a warm smile. Forgiving the warrior Setsuna felt a wash of relief come over him. He out stretched his hand to Konoka who greatly accepted it, and pulled the dainty princess up.

"Thank you, Set-chan."

"Iie, Ojou-sama... it was my fault." Setsuna said not looking at the now shorter princess.

Frowning Konoka said, "I noticed you've started calling me, Ojou-sama. I don't like it. Stop please, I-why aren't you looking at me?" Konoka brought her hands up to Setsuna's face and forced the boy to look at her.

"O-only, because I can see down your shirt, Ojou-sama..."

Setsuna looked away with a blush, as well as Konoka. They remained silent, but after a few seconds the duo erupted in a quiet laughter.

* * *

"Hm, Setsuna-san, would look good in this don't you think, Konoka-san?" Ayaka asked as she showed Konoka pearly white button up polo shirt. Konoka inspected the shirt and nodded happily. 

Ruffling of curtains signaled that Setsuna had finished dressing. He stepped out and tugged on the collar of his fitting black tank top. Konoka's eyes were glued to the well built warrior and felt her mouth open slightly.

Setsuna's long black hair that still cascaded on the left side of his face was ruffled slightly due to all the changing he was forced to undergo. His eyes showing uneasy emotion, his slow steady breathing... the rise and fall of his chest.

"Konoka! Stop staring, you're making the poor boy blush." Asuna said bringing the star struck princess back down to Earth. Through the corner of her eye, Asuna noticed the sales clerk sitting at the counter was staring at Setsuna lustfully. Growling slightly, Asuna whispered into Konoka's ear. "That lady over there is staring at your boy. What'cha gunna do?"

Konoka instantly blushed and replied, "Set-chan's not my boyfriend... girlfriend... or anything else _but_ a friend. And that's all Set-chan is. Really." Grinning Asuna nodded at Konoka's answer.

_Lies_

"O-Ojou-sama?" Setsuna pined quietly as he looked at the object of his affections. Konoka looked up at her timid guardian with a smile. "Do-don't you think this... this shirt is a little to revealing?" Setsuna's eyes strayed away from Konoka's. A soft giggle came from the happy princess recapturing the warrior's full attention.

"Stop calling me, Ojou-sama. Nothing's changed." Konoka said with a beaming smile. "Also I think that shirt shows off your hot bod!" Konoka thrust her fist up into the air and continued to smile. Blushing at Konoka's compliment, Setsuna rubbed his left arm nervously. "Anyways, try this one next!" Konoka stood up and threw the polo shirt Ayaka chose, and pushed Setsuna into the changing room.

Asuna stared mystified at how bold Konoka was just now. Ayaka stood there speechless with her jaw slightly open. They both knew that the pretty princess got caught up in the moment. They were right. A few seconds later, Konoka ran out of the change room blushing like a madman.

"Wow, I didn't think she'd last that long." Ayaka said trying to peek through the curtain in hopes of taking a quick peek at the well built warrior.

Asuna tugged at her girl's blond hair and brought her down to the bench where she sat. She glared at the blond and then smiled at the flustered princess. "See something you liked in there, Konoka?" Konoka nodded her head furiously making the redhead laugh.

The bell on the door rung, as four scrawny and poorly dressed guys entered the department store with smug grins on their faces. They strutted over to the three girls and laughed arrogantly.

Ayaka instantly gripped onto Asuna's sleeve and moved closer to the redhead. Asuna sent her best glare towards the guys. Konoka shivered as she felt their eyes scanning her body.

"What are a bunch of pretty girls like you three, doin' here with out a guy protectin' ya hm?" one guy asked. His eyes were scanning Konoka's delicate form with a lustful grin, making the _much_ younger girl cower in fear.

Another one of the cocky men walked over to Ayaka, only to be confronted by her fearsome lover. "Oh what's this?" he man said with a twisted grin. Ayaka shivered under the man's stare, but her worry was not with her, it was Konoka she was worried about.

"Eyes of my girl asswipe!" Asuna growled as she positioned herself in front of Ayaka. "It's perverts like you that make the world a much crappier place to live. Buzz off!"

The fourth guy seeming to be the little ring leader, marched over to Konoka with a sleazy grin. His oil skin glistened from the light. The effect was probably supposed to be how sweat glistened off of, Setsuna's well toned form after a work out. Shaking her head from the mental image she had of the female Setsuna doing her regular work out.

The short man stretched out his hand and tried to grab hold of Konoka, only to be stopped a good foot away from her. The short greasy man looked up infuriated at the new obstacle and yelled, "Who the hell's stoppin' me?!" He looked up growling until he met the stony gaze of Sakurazaki Setsuna v-0.2.

"I ask you to not to try and lay a hand on_ my_ girl, and _my_ friends." Setsuna said tightening his grip on the man's skinny wrist every time he emphasized the word my. A shirt was clenched tightly in his strong grasp strangling the poor piece of cloth from it's shape. The man took note of this. "Just image this shirt as your neck."

The stout man let out a quiet whimper as Setsuna's grip was tightening. "L-let go of me you freak! O-or I'll call the cops on you!" Setsuna grinned. "Y-you're fucking crazy! Let go already!" The man tried to pull his hand away from Setsuna, but the warrior didn't even move.

"Get out, and pray that I don't see you again." Setsuna warned finally letting go of the man's arm. He turned to Konoka, pushed aside the men hovering around her and smiled at the frightened princess. "Ojou-sama, I am sorry I did not come sooner. This is my fault. I am terribly sorry."

Konoka rushed into her guardian's arm and held on tightly. She enjoyed the feeling of her guardian's warm skin against her own. After relishing the feeling she opened her eyes only to find her guardian's shirtless.

"Ah, I forgot about that. I was in such a rush to get out I kind of forgot I was changing." Setsuna said with an embarrassed laugh and a small blush. "Also, I seem to have stolen the life of this shirt. Once again, I am terribly sorry."

"B-Boss, this guy's not normal..." one of the intruders said to the short greasy man. "I think we should get out of here... you're arm's looking pretty bad."

"Ya. You're mom's gunna kill us when she sees that bruise."

"He's right, Boss."

"Fine! Let's go..." the small greasy man said with a huff. "Chicks weren't that hot anywa-gwah!" Before the man could finish his rude statement, Setsuna had thrown a hanger at him. "Lousy brats!"

Asuna laughed as the other unwanted group ran away. She looked at the shirtless Setsuna and blushed. "Um, _Set-chan_... if you're planning on giving us all nosebleeds, I suggest you to put a shirt on."

"Iya!" Setsuna screamed girlishly as he failed to cover his exposed torso.

* * *

"So, you have fun over the week end?" Konoemon asked facing the window in his office. 

"Yes, sir."

"Hm, I am both saddened and pleased at the fact you are still in your male form, Setsuna-kun." Konoemon said with a glint in his eye. Setsuna stiffened immediately. "We will get our resident scientist to check up on you later on. But for now enjoy this while you can." Konoemon chuckled at his granddaughter's guardian.

"I don't really see the enjoyment in my current predicament, sir." Setsuna said whilst he let his eyes wander in the expansive room.

Konoemon spun on his chair and faced Setsuna with a small grin. "You are still on for this Saturday, correct?" Konoemon asked.

"Yes, Sir." was Setsuna's simple reply.

Smiling gently at the young man before him. "Anyways, now move on to class. Oh and make sure to use that name. It will be a smash hit!" Setsuna nodded and headed out of the room.

* * *

Class 3-A, acted as they normally did. Some gossiped, others passed around food, one practiced with her gymnastics ribbon... and as usual. 

"What was that, you gold digger!?" Asuna shouted as she brought her face closer to Ayaka's. The blonde huffed at the angered redhead. "Say it again, I dare you!"

"Hm, why should I repeat myself, to such a deranged monkey." Ayaka retorted as she flipped her lush golden locks. "But just for the sake of argument I will."

"Bring it, on Bitchy-Mcgee!"

"Why I never!" Ayaka growled in anger as she brought her face closer to Asuna's. "Why am I dating such a vulgar simeon!?" Hurt flashed through Asuna's blue and green eyes, but pain was quickly replaced with anger.

"That's my line! Why am I dating such a spoiled rotten brat!?" Asuna yelled back.

Sighing Konoka stood up, and walked over to her friends, and pushed Asuna lightly. The redhead lost balance and fell into Ayaka's arms, and the two met in a small chaste kiss.

"Ok, maybe that's why I'm dating you." Ayaka and Asuna both said with a giggle. They held each other for a bit with a small smile. "Hey, I'm sorry." they said at the same time. "Ok, stop copying me." they paused. "Seriously... stop." another pause. "Idiot!"

"Those two really won't stop huh?" Evangeline asked Konoka. The brown haired girl jumped slightly from the small vampire's sudden appearance. "Anyways, Konoe... you seen, Sakurazaki around?"

Blushing Konoka replied, "Hm, I haven't seen, Set-chan... since I don't know Saturday?" Evangeline frowned and bit her nail. "Why?" Blushing slightly Evangeline walked away with out answering.

"What was that about?" Asuna asked Konoka. Shrugging Konoka smiled at her friend and returned to her seat. Asuna looked at the blonde beside her with a confused frown. "I just don't get that girl sometimes."

"Well, the only girl you're supposed to get is me, you knucklehead." Ayaka said slightly jealous of the brown haired girl. She wrapped her arms around Asuna's neck, and stood beside her with out much space between them.

The bell rang quickly, as Negi entered the class. He greeted his students, and them the same. He informed them that a teacher's aid will be coming into the class to help him out. Everyone was a bustle with excitement.

"Now, now everyone settle down." Negi pleaded.

"Is the T.A, a boy or a girl?"

"Oh, it the T.A, hot?"

"Negi-kun, do you know where, Set-chan is?"

"Ah... oh, hey about time you got here." Negi said with a smile.

"Sorry, I had a meeting with the, Principle."

A tall dark-haired man wearing a well tailored suit walked into the room. His hair covered half of his face, while the rest cascaded down elegantly. He turned to the class and waved. He walked over to Negi and stood a good couple feet above the 11 year old.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet our new teacher's aid." Negi looked at the dashing young man beside him.

"You may call me," he paused and smiled. "Konoe Fate."

* * *

Woot! Once again Sorry for the late update. :3 

Anways I asked Yuki ever so kindly to draw our male setsuna! You can see these pictures in my profile! So go check em out. :3

Holy crap... :X I got most the reviews I needed in 1 night... hm... 15 more reviews till chapter 3 update? Sounds fair I think.

P.S - Gilded Wings update should be around Thursday.

* * *

**Anyways... lets try to answer some reviews...**

**LuckyStar25**- Thank you for the words of encouragement! I hope you review again. :3

**Aki Iokua **- Please don't mist understand. ;3 I'm doing doing the review limit, because I have other things to worry about. :X Plus it also feels nice to read the reviews.

**VersionZero**- I'm glad you found it funny. AsuAya is somewhere around here, but I decided to throw em in, because well... Class Reps needs a little love ya know.

**Rotem**- ;3 Well then, I'll have to make this even more special! But our pretty princess, has to have a dark side somewhere in her perfection.

**Yumiko Himemiya** - Don't worry I will finish both! Cause unlike Yuki I have... no I'm just not that lazy.

**Carol aka-neko** - Well you'll never know. ;3 I mean Set-chan doesn't show it much at first, but her sheer determination can win anyone over. It'll just take this Kono-chan to understand. As for that, don't worry. I'm working on it! ;3 Also I did get to 30, so woot!

**KonoSetsuna** - I found that most amusing to. I remember this one time I was walking with Yuki, I saw a worm, picked it up and showed it to her. Girliest scream I've ever heard. O.o

Oh hey, you might be the only person that caught onto that. XD But yes that is what I intended to do.

**hazumu-kun** - just go to the profile and look at the pics. :D

**Rebanex**- Yes, yes... ;3 Also... well I'm not revealing the twist in the story. :B

**Miitan** - I've been thinking about that, and I think I got a solid idea. As for the ooc of the two... well if you're dating someone you don't exactly fight like Aya and Asu now do you? But this chapter should reveal that they still bicker. ;3 Well, I like Aya gay. She's just that cool. XD

**All the other reviewers** - Thank you for the support! I'm sorry I couldn't answer them all. :X It would all sound the same so I shall round them up!

* * *

THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!

SEE YOU NEXT TIME IN THE NEXT EXCITING CHAPTER OF

CANDY BOY

**Chapter 3**

**Onna-tarashi, Fate-Sensei**

* * *

**CHECK PROFILE FOR PICTURES!!!**

** :3 Yuki said she'll draw more if requested.**

* * *

**Um, if anyone is interested in beta-ingy... this. Leave one and we'll talk?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Candy Boy**

By General Wolf

Original Concept By xYuki

Woot! Chapter 3 up and running. X3 Also check out the AMV attached to this story. :3 Yuki made it special for us. Cept... she got really pissy when she noticed a small mistake she did. XD I mean the dumb girl redid the AMV about 2-4 times before letting it pass... :) What a nut neh?

**�**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Onna-tarashi, Fate-Sensei

* * *

�

_Silence_

"OH MY GOSH!" a good two thirds of the class screamed, as the school girls rushed over to the handsome teacher's aid. They swarmed around him in a feeding frenzy large enough to make the animal kingdom proud. But hey, high school life is like a box of chocolates.

The girls threw questions at him like a wild fire eating through a lush green forest. Some questions not even legible to someone fluent in only Japanese. The price of being beautiful... is a reward most wish not for. 

"Um... Negi-sensei..." Fate mumbled as he kept his arms elevated trying not to touch the other girls. He looked over at the small teacher with a panicked look. Fate's eyes scanned the room for any way of escape, but alas escape was something slightly unattainable for the tall young man.

Asuna, Ayaka, and Konoka stared at Fate like deer at headlights. Fate looked at the group with a smile.

"S-Set-chan!" Konoka shouted on instinct. Asuna quickly clamped her hand over the brunette's mouth. "Mph-Ashunah!" Asuna put Konoka into a light choke hold while she tried to strafe off the other's glances. 

"Asuna, let go of the, Ojou-sama this instant!" Fate commanded sending a warning glare to the redhead. Once again the other student's eyes were on the bishounen. Sighing he calmly said, "Everyone there's something I have to say..."

A low angry growl erupted from the back of the class catching everyone's attention. Before them an angry Evangeline stomped her way towards the class. Fearing for their dear young lives, everyone scattered and went to the opposite ends of the class.

"Sakurazaki..." Evangeline growled. "You... stood... me... up!" she said slowly as she marched towards the demon. Her fist tightly balled, and shaking in anger as she gritted her teeth. Fate stood still petrified on his spot. "I waited the whole night for you!"

"Um..."

"Shut up! I'm ranting damnit!" Evangeline screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Yes, Ma'me." Fate replied stiffly almost saluting the small girl. 

Finally reaching her desired destination, Evangeline thrust her fist at the tall demon... and miscalculating in the change in the high difference. Her tiny fist landed square about the groin area. 

Silence

"Um... oops." Evangeline mumbled as she retracted her hand. Setsuna stood tall, and unmoving. His face blank, his eyes unfocused. "Setsuna? Er, you ok?" No response came from the demon. "I-I didn't mean to hit you there... ah, say something already." Evangeline's patience was wearing down quickly.

"What are the chances... Setsuna fainted standing up?" Asuna asked to no one in particular. Konoka stood up and ran to her guardian worried. "Check for us kay, Konoka."

Looking up at the warrior, Konoka squinted her eyes. She raised her hand and poked Fate's muscular upper body. Even though the contact was light, the towering demon tipped over like a domino.

"Waddaya know, I was right!" Asuna exclaimed happily. Ayaka sighed at her girlfriend's actions as she placed a slender finger on her left temple.

Once hitting the ground Fate shot up like a fish on land and squirmed flopping around hopping to get back into the water. "That's not funny!" Fate screamed in agony, as he withered painfully in fetal position. "Damnit, Eva-chan... that hurt!" Evangeline shrugged and walked over to the downed warrior. 

"It's your fault for standing me up. Seriously, making a lady wait." Evangeline huffed. "How rude." The small vampire marched back to her seat, her glare not leaving her face for a second.

"Thank you for the concern! I really appreciate it!" Fate shouted back weakly. He winced as he tried to regain his stature. Wobbling for a bit he grabbed onto the board, letting it hold him up. "Ok, that didn't hurt _so_ much..."

Sighing as the pain subsided, Fate fixed his suit and adjusted his tie. He stood up straight and gulped. A small tear ran down his cheek and with a whimper, Fate sat down reluctantly. "Negi-sensei... I'll leave the rest to you."

Laughing nervously, Negi turned from his magic induced student, and turned his gaze to the rest of the class. "Everyone seated please. I'm sure you're all confused about why... Setsuna-san, iie-Fate-san, looks the way... he does."

"You got that right, Boya!" Evangeline's voice rang from the back. The tiny blonde was still so angry. Negi smiled but didn't make eye contact with the girl. "I'm still mad at you, Sakurazaki!" Evangeline began grumbling to herself angrily.

Negi sighed at his temperamental student and part time magical teacher. "Anyways... um the reason for this sudden change in your fellow classmate..." he began as he looked down sympathetically at the downed warrior. "There was a magical mishap on Saturday, it was also mainly my fault... so hehe."

Silence

"Is that the best answer you can give, Boya?" Evangeline shouted angrily as she slapped her hands down on her desk. "_That_ bird brain had a date with me! I can't believe you were to blame! Gah, did I ever tell you I hate you? Well just incase, I hate you!"

Silence

"EH? Evangeline and Setsuna!" the rest of the students screamed out in confusion.

Konoka looked at Fate with pained eyes, as the demon looked away daring not to look at the pain written all over the princess's face. Ayaka and Asuna had their mouths open, unable to think of anything coherent. 

"Wow, that was something unexpected." Mana said with a slight grin.

"Eva-chan! Way to phrase things in the wrong context." Fate said with a weak mumble. Shrugging Evangeline smirked proudly at her handiwork. Fate hung his head low in defeat. "Mou, my life... is over."

"Aha! Anata wa, Sakurazaki Setsuna, shikaku desu wa!" Makie shouted happily as she pointed at the bishounen.

"Ah... Shikaku?" Fate mumbled quietly. 

Thrusting her hands down on the desk, Ayaka shouted, "Makie, shikaku da!" Makie groaned as she shrunk back down into her desk. 

"Ma, ma... Ayaka that was harsh." Asuna said trying to detain her girlfriend from the distance. "Anyways, I think we're all scaring, _Fate-sensei_." True to the redhead's words, the dark haired boy was cowering in front of them. "See?"

"Ah... sorry, Setsu-er... Fate-sensei." the class apologized with a small bow while still seated. Fate laughed and pushed the apology aside. The girls blushed at Fate's charming smile. Even Konoka had to admit, she felt her heart skip a beat at Setsuna's smile, but Konoka wasn't the only girl... who's heart skipped a beat.

"So, do we like... call you Fate-sensei from now on?" Paru asked with a sly grin. Her eyes darted towards Konoka, then towards Evangeline who still had a glare and a rather cute blush on her face as she stared intently at _Fate_. "Oho, what's this? Konoka, you have a _ravu-ravu_challenger!"

"Ah! Please don't say something like that, Haruna!" Fate pleaded as Konoka's pain eyes stabbed his heart once again. "I don't know how long I can last with those looks, the Ojou-sama is sending me." Fate shrunk down as he leaned on the blackboard. "My life... is over. Okaa-san in heaven, I'll be seeing you soon."

"Now, now, Fate... don't have to go that far." Negi said feeling a sweat drop trickle down his cheek.

Konoka stared at Fate with a pain frown, giving up she sighed placing her arm on the desk and resting her head on her palm, she looked away from Fate with a grim expression. A dark aura surrounded the cheery girl.

"O-Ojou-sama!"

"Hmph..." Mana mumbled as she polished her rifle. The faintest of smiles could be seen on her usually stoic face. Her hand caressing the weapon tenderly. "What will you do now, Sakurazaki..."

Zazei sat there quietly looking at her love struck classmates, and figured she'd contribute. "Doki... Doki... First love... desu." she said quietly her emotionless face not changing. 

Silence

"Oh my! Another challenger, for our fair princess! Konoka-chan, what'cha gunna do!" Asakura shouted happily as she looked at the depressed girl. Konoka's chocolate brown eyes met with Asakura's slightly, and instantly made the girl retract. "S-scary."

"Seriously now... rivals or not... I still beat all of you down!" Evangeline said in a cocky tone of voice. The short blonde stuck her nose up high into the hair as she boasted on about how she had Fate wrapped around her little finger.

"E-Eva-chan! Stop making things worse!" Fate pleaded as a blush made its way onto the boy's handsome face. The poor boy was trying to deny all the questions the other girls where throwing at him in a blinding fury.

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yes, that is so."

"Then what about that time... we were both alone." Evangeline smirked as the boy blushed. "And I do recall hearing you say and I quote, "I haven't felt this excited in such a long time, Eva-chan. More, I want more...", mah... I couldn't refuse, seeing as you were on top of me." Evangeline giggled as the boy paled.

Everyone gasped at the boy beside Negi. Fate looked at Konoka with a disproving shake of his head. The princess looked at him with tears threatening to come down her dainty cheeks. The girl pushed herself up, and made her way to the door.

"Set-chan, I hate you!" Konoka screamed as she raced for the door. Fate looked at the girl, but didn't do anything.

Fate's eyes hardened as he turned towards the class. "Enough is enough. Eva-chan, we were doing a friendly spar, and mind you I was carrying you because you expanded to much magical energy." His eyes shifted from the blushing vampire and turned to Hakase. "Hakase, the principle has asked for you to investigate this little mishap of mine at the end of the day." The bell rang. "That is all."

Turning around Fate walked out of the door.

"S-scary..." the class murmured.

"But that just adds to the overall... sex appeal huh?" Evangeline mumbled quietly. The class turned their heads to the dreamy eyed girl. "W-what!"

"Evangeline... really likes Setsuna, huh? Konoka has some real competition." someone said.

"Yea!"

"Hm, hey... why are we still in class?" another one asked.

"I don't know really..." someone replied.

�

* * *

�

'_How did it come to this?'_ Fate thought to himself. _'I never should have allowed them to continue. I mean enough is enough...' _Fate wandered the halls of the school drifting through the hoards of girls walking. Eventually a few of the students were walking beside him staring intently, but he paid no mind he just kept walking.

Eventually almost all the girls Fate had walked by, quickly attached herself to the growing group. But Fate being so focused hadn't noticed them hoarding around him. His mind, set on his one true love, Konoe Konoka.

"Fate-kun, I've been looking for you." Takahata said with a wave. Catching the lad's attention, Fate's head shot up and looked at the grey haired teacher.

"Ah, Takamichi-sensei...?" Fate mumbled quietly. 

The girls around him started screaming wildly at the simple ring of his voice, but Fate's mind... was somewhere else. No one else could take this attention. Konoka knew that, and that's why she stayed and watched from afar. But she didn't know that Fate knew she was there, he had known the whole time she was there.

"Yo. The Headmaster told me that you should go proceed to all your normal classes. He's spoken with all of the teachers. So have fun 'kay." Takamichi said with a smile. He looked at the handsome boy with a sly grin as he looked at the girls swarming. "Oh and ladies, please know Fate here is promised to a lovely young lady already." The girls around Fate, and Fate himself had their jaws on the floor. "Don't want Konoka-san to get jealous now?" Takamichi added as he winked at the girl hiding behind the pillar behind the group of girls.

"You knew she was there to huh, Takamichi-sensei?" Fate asked with a blush. Takamichi nodded. Fate turned around and smiled at the hiding princess. He waded through the group of girls. He walked over to Konoka with a sad smile. "Ojou-sama, may we walk for a bit?"

Blushing Konoka looked up at Fate. "I'm still mad at you..." Konoka said with a huff as she clung onto his arm, making the other blush. "What's going on between you and Eva-san? Tell me now." Konoka demanded.

"That's what we're going to talk about. So if you please?" Fate pleaded as he out stretched his arm towards the direction they were headed. Konoka nodded meekly and followed... much to the dismay of the other young ladies.

�

* * *

�

Fate lead Konoka outside of the school so they could talk. They walked away from the building and headed to the open field near by. They stayed in silence for the whole trek, the only sound was of their footsteps crunching on the well kept blades of grass.

On their way, Fate used one of his hidden shikigami's to contact the Headmaster of what he was doing, and also to notify him that Konoka was with him. So the girl wouldn't face the teachers about playing hooky. 

"Ojou-sama..."

"Kono-chan."

"Hm, Kono-chan... I..." Fate began. "Eva-chan she..."

"You're dating aren't you?" Konoka asked not looking at Fate. A frown marred her beautiful face, as tears threatened to make their appearance. Fate blushed and shook his head furiously.

"Kono-chan, you got it all wrong!" Fate said a little louder then he had hoped, making the smaller girl jump. Konoka looked up at him skeptically. "Eva-chan, and I... well she's helping me get stronger."

"Stronger?"

"Yea... I want to protect you." Fate mumbled as he brought Konoka closer to him. "I don't... ever want to lose you." He embraced her. "I want to be the only one holding you like this..." Small delicate arms snaked around Fate. "Kono-chan... I know you've known... that I-"

"You have feelings for me don't you, Set-chan?" Konoka asked as she leaned in closer to Fate's warm body. Her mind became slightly fuzzy, her eyes dazed as she relished the feeling of Fate's arms around her.

Her imagination took over her consciousness, as she pictured this exact moment with the regular Setsuna. The moment in which Setsuna held her close, not daring to let go.

The shy samurai who always looked cool no matter what she did. Wether she was practicing her swordsmanship, or simply just standing around outside leaning on a tree letting the wind blow through her hair. 

Setsuna had always been someone Konoka looked up to. Well looked down in a literal sense, but that's just a small technicality. Every word Setsuna had said on her behave would always have a strong sense of loyalty, and ever present aura of awesomeness. Sure the diminutive samurai was somewhat scary on her own, but if you see her walk around the bright princess, her intimidation would vanish. Setsuna would always look like a simple schoolgirl following her first crush. She was normal. No, she wasn't, she was extrodinary. No, that still doesn't cut it. Setsuna was Setsuna, and Setsuna was no ordinary girl, she was Konoka's.

Konoka was brought back into reality when Fate rested his head on her's. Konoka's heart never pounded so hard. The only time she could recall this specific feeling was when she had been rescued by the warrior during the Kyoto trip both times, and the other times when she was alone with the loyal swordsman.

"I've decided." Konoka mumbled quietly into Fate's... no, Setsuna's chest.

"Hm?" Fate mumbled quietly as he enjoyed the feeling of the girl in his arms. Konoka trued to removed herself, but failed as Fate held on tighter. "Please, don't go... let me stay like this for a little while longer. Let me keep this moment in my mind..."

"Set-chan..." Konoka mumbled quietly. Fate's embrace tightened, but Konoka didn't mind. "Set-chan..."

"Kono-chan, thank you for letting me hold you like that." Fate said finally letting go of the princess, but the princess did not release him in return. "I know it was selfish of me, and I apologize."

"No, Set-chan... don't ever apologize." Konoka said as she nuzzled her face into his chest. "I've been selfish, I'm the one that's supposed to say sorry. Not you. I put you through so much pain because I didn't want to realize this." Fate shook his head slowly trying to deny Konoka's words.

"Kono-chan, I-" 

"I've been taking you for granted, for so long. The thought of you leaving me behind never crossed my mind once." Konoka said with a sniffle. "I know you never left me alone, you were always there protecting me with out me knowing. You've put yourself in so much danger for my sake. And yet here I am... pretending I don't feel the love you feel for me. I'm the worst aren't I?" 

"Kono-chan, you're not the worst, you're the best person I know. I on the other hand, I am the worst person. It was my fault I fell in love with you." Fate grumbled angrily at himself. "I should never have fallen for you, no I should never have gotten this close to again. But, I couldn't help it, I'm sorry."

"I'm not going to run away anymore." Konoka said confidently confusing Fate. She looked up at him with a beaming smile. "Set-chan, I'm sorry it took so long but, I won't run away from you anymore."

"I'm not... really following... you." Fate mumbled still in a state of confusion.

"Silly, Set-chan."

"I'm sorry, but I'm stupid." Fate answered with a half smile.

Konoka smiled at her loyal guardian. Konoka placed her hand firmly on Setsuna's chest and brought her arm his neck making him bend down slightly, making the boy blush as she stared at him intently. She then stood on her tip toes, using him as support, and gently placed her lips upon his. The kiss was chaste, but a kiss none the less. Fate blushed but Konoka kept smiling.

"You know that kiss wasn't exactly how I expected it." Konoka said a frown taking place over her smile. Fate blushed a darker crimson. "Set-chan's to tall now!" Konoka complained as she pounded her fist onto his chest.

"Hm, if I may?" Fate asked snaking his arm around Konoka's waist with no complains coming from the younger girl.

"You may, kind knight." Konoka replied as she tried to wrap her arms around Setsuna's neck. Feeling Setsuna's strong arms holding her, Konoka jumped up and pulled herself up. Her feet leaving the ground as she took full advantage of Setsuna's new found height. She rubbed her cheek against Setsuna's happily enjoying the warmth of the one she truly felt safe with.

Konoka looked at the handsome boy before her at that moment she knew that there was no more doubt in her mind. Beneath this magically changed body was the short girl who would always blush at every glance Konoka had sent towards her, and at every word she spoke with her. Beneath this male exterior was the girl that stayed by her side at night time when she was sick. After all, this form was temporary and in no time soon, that same timid girl from before would be back. Set-chan was Set-chan no matter what.

Removing her cheek from Setsuna's, Konoka looked at the mature looking boy with a smile. "Yup, definitely no more doubt in my mind." Konoka confessed. "I love you, Set-chan." Fate looked at Konoka with wide eyes, his mouth slightly parted, and his heart beating fast. Konoka looked at the boy with a smile, and recaptured her guardian's lips once more.

_Bliss_

�

* * *

�

"Ya' know, Asuna... I wish that's how it really went..." Konoka grumbled. She held a can of Red Bull in her right, and a stick of pockey in her left. Asuna laughed nervously at her sexually frustrated friend. "You know, the least Set-chan could've done was confess his feelings for me! I mean her! Gah! Need more, Red... I don't feel so good." Konoka dropped her empty can of Red Bull and snapped her pockey stick in half as she clamped her mouth with both hands.

"Ane-san, you alright?" Chamo asked the green tinted princess. The girl stood up and ran straight towards the kitchen sink. The sounds of Konoka emptying the contents of her stomach left a sickening feeling. "Guess not."

"This whole, Setsuna thing is seriously stressing her out." Asuna said with a sigh. She looked at Chamo with a frown and over to the studying Ayaka beside her. "Pockey?" Ayaka kindly refused and continued to read her text book.

"Well at least she admitted her feelings." Ayaka said looking up from her text book. She placed her pencil on her upper lip and balanced it while she talked. "But I'm pretty sure, Evangeline isn't the only one after, Setsuna-san."

"Mm..." Asuna replied as she munched on another stick of pockey. "Well, even before the transformation, Setsuna was pretty popular with the girls." 

"To true." Ayaka replied.

"That, Sakurazaki Setsusna is a real... onna-tarashi." Asuna said with a low gruff voice. 

Rolling her eyes Ayaka corrected her girlfriend, "That's a little rude to boys. I think Setsuna-san is more of a, hyaku nin giri." 

"Ah, a man of a 100 conquest. Good one!" Asuna laughed still slightly buzzed from the energy drink she drank not to long ago. "But still, I wonder how many girls asked her out this whole year."

"Who knows. Setsuna-san is pretty good looking. So a few love confessions here and there aren't to impossible on a regular basis." Ayaka said as she fiddled with her pencil.

"Are you serious!" Konoka shouted as she ran back towards her friends after she finished throwing up. The two girls looked at the brown haired princess and nodded their heads. The princess didn't want to let the topic go apparently. "How come I didn't know, Set-chan was so popular!" Konoka shouted once again.

"Well, she did a good job hiding it from you, that's for sure." Asuna said with a giggle. She pulled out another stick of pockey from the box and pointed it at Konoka. "I mean, I remember this one time this girl was trying to ask her out, Setsuna said "Sorry", and walked away with out even hearing what she had to say, she seriously walked out in mid sentence." pausing Asuna added, "Shame though, she was pretty hot to." 

Ayaka laughed as she grabbed Asuna's pockey wielding hand and brought it closer. Taking a bite she said, "Also I remember this one time when I was walking with her to class, this really cute elementary girl came up to her with a really nice love letter."

"Oh, oh, then what?" Asuna asked as she watched her girlfriend intently. Ayaka laughed at her childish lover and ruffled her hair. "Mou..."

"Anyways, she was stuttering out her little confession, cute blush to boot. And Setsuna-san tried to reject her nicely. The two went on a stutter rampage." Ayaka burst out laughing at the fond memory. "Eventually the two confessed at the same time."

"Whoa, poor kid." Asuna replied as she enjoyed the feeling of Ayaka's warm hand on her head. "Did she ever come back?" Ayaka nodded.

"She goes to the school now. Actually I'm pretty sure she's still asking her out." Ayaka said as she looked at the stunned Konoka. "I haven't seen her in a while, but I hear she's actually pretty popular."

Konoka looked down with a frown. "I-I didn't know, Set-chan was so popular... I always just thought people stayed away from her." sighing Konoka picked up her discarded Red Bull can and threw it into the trash can at the other end of the room.

"Swish, swish, Konoka-san!" Negi exclaimed astonished at his student's shot. Konoka blushed and scratched the back of her head. "Don't be modest now, why don't you join the basketball team? I'm sure, Setsuna-san would love to see you play a game or two." 

Asuna waved away the mere thought of Konoka playing basketball. "Knowing Setsuna... she wouldn't even let her watch the game in the bleachers. To worried the ball might hit her." Agreeing with Asuna's theory, Konoka, Ayaka, and Chamo nodded their heads.

"Hm, Asuna... since you're used to this sort of thing... help me win, Set-chan's heart!" Konoka pleaded at the redhead. Asuna blinked with a lopsided grin.

"Used to what?" she asked.

"You know, dating another girl." Konoka replied. Both Ayaka and Asuna blushed furiously at the girl's blunt answer.

"Konoka-san, you know something like this doesn't depend on experience." Ayaka preached. "It's all about the feeling." Asuna nodded her head. "Sort of like the way I feel about, Baka Red here. It's special, this feeling... how do I described it."

"It's like... the world around us doesn't exist." Asuna said as she looked at Ayaka fondly. "The only sound we can hear is the sound of our heartbeats in synch."

"Mm, yea you can say that." Ayaka admitted with a small blush as she reached out for Asuna's hand. "But, that can't be how you feel when you're with, Setsuna-san. Now honestly, how do you feel?"

Konoka placed her finger on her chin and thought deeply. She closed her eyes as she spoke. "When I'm with, Set-chan... I feel like my heart explode if I spend another second with her. My mind blanks everyone else out except for her." she paused. "And when she touches me, holds me, or merely look at me... I feel so safe, like nothing can get near me. I feel invincible with her around."

"You know, you mean the world to, Setsuna-san." Negi said with a smile. He wasn't really understanding what the girls where talking about, but he thought the topic was rather nice.

"He's right, ya know." Asuna said with a smile. "Konoka, you don't have to do anything to win, Setsuna's heart over. You've always had it. Actually I think, Setsuna's the one who has to work hard to win yours over." Asuna laughed as she looked at Ayaka.

"But, Set-chan's always had me!" Konoka defended herself. 

"You said you didn't feel that way about her." Asuna debated with a grin. Konoka looked away dejected. "Konoka, I'm worried." Asuna said with a softer tone.

"Why are you worried?" Konoka asked innocently.

"Well, you're only thinking this way because, Setsuna's a guy right now. But we all know she'll revert back eventually. We just don't know when yet." Asuna said with a frown.

"I know... but I don't think it really matters." Konoka said as she hugged herself. "When, Set-chan held me today, it felt no different from all the other time's she's held me. Nothing's really changed, except for me."

"Well I'm glad you realize that." Asuna said happily. "Tomorrow, we'll try our best to get Setsuna to be all yours!" Konoka nodded happily.

�

* * *

�

"Eva-chan!" Fate whined as he clung onto the small vampire. "I can't believe I'm stuck like this for a whole year!"

"G-Get off me!" Evangeline shouted as she tried to get the half demon to remove himself from her small form. "You're heavy..." she added with a blush.

"Fate-san, I am sorry about the results of the test." Chachamaru apologized with a small bow. She walked behind the samurai and her master so not to invade her master's _'happy moment'_. "But the amount of magical build up in your body, as well as your demonic ki... amplified the effect."

"Yea, yea... _-hic-_..." Fate said nonchalantly. "I guess I can enjoy _-hic-_for the perks for a bit. Like I mean, no home _-hic-_work for me, and I get to boss you guys around!" Fate burst out laughing as he took a long swig from the bottle in his hand. 

"Stop drinking. You're a horrible drunk you know." Evangeline said growling. Fate's arm was still resting on her head, but she didn't really mind anymore. The mere thought that the warrior was paying attention to her made her jump for joy. "Does that princess really mean that much to you? So much you'd drink away the hurt she's caused?"

Fate didn't look at her. "Yea, she means that much to me... but Eva-chan comes pretty close to." Evangeline blushed cutely at Fate's tender words. Fate's eyes still didn't meet with Evangeline's, which the small girl was pretty happy about. She didn't know what she'd do if the warrior saw her in such a state of girlishness at the moment. "Eva-chan, you're pretty cute! You wanna be my girlfriend?" He looked at her with a big goofy smile, ruining his cool bad boy look.

Evangeline's girlish smile cracked at Fate's brash question. "L-Let go of me, you trans-gender, pedophile!" Evangeline screamed as she tried to suppress the anger boiling up from inside of her. 

"Master is showing no signs of discontent. Also it appears that Setsuna-san is drunk. Good job, Master." Chachamaru said with a thumbs up. "Go for the kill."

"CHACHAMARU!"

�

* * *

�

Chapter 3... FINISHED:X Thanks to Yuki who finished in the final required reviews. :3 Thank you for all the support! I know there are a lot of mistakes here... I'm sorry. DX Oh and I will be switching from Fate to Setsuna a lot during this story. :3 It depends on who is present at the moment. XD

Also once again, regular 30 reviews for next update. :x You guys really don't wanna give me a break do ya? XD Oh well I'm still young! LETS GO!

* * *

�

Anyways review time!

* * *

�

Yumiko Yumemiya - As you can see... they hit lvl 2! xD

Asanine - Ho ho ho... that's for me to know, and for you to find out. :3

Aki Iokua - Ah, the hottie vibes... :x I had that same theory when it came to Yuki. But anyways I'm pretty sure that Setsuna's just acting like her usual self, but being a super bishounen you just gotta imagine that little tooth sparkle. XD

Ah that:3 Thanks. :X I still use that limit cause I need to know people want this updated, cause Yuki has some really nice stories in her stash that I gotta post up. CC Her Yubikiri story is really, really cute! TT Brought tears to my eyes when I read it. XD

ChoboChan - Aha... sorry about that. :) Typos prove I'm not a robot right?

Kring - Bwuaha! Thank you for the kind words! But I left not with a cliffy this time. :3 Plus I had to make Setsuna feel that way... cause if she didn't, that really wouldn't be love right? Though... willing to change yourself to prove your feelings... is considered love to... hm I think I got an idea.

xWish - xD Really? I think I'm trying to ease her back to her old personality. :3 As for the drawings, Imma try and get Yuki to draw a small doujinshi for this. :3 This'll cost me some fries... xx

Erm, punctuation wise... I'm horrible. :X I got straight 50's every English class.

Nechi - Ah, you seem to be the only one that noticed I made it longer. :3 Thank you. I figured if I made it longer, people might appreciate it. :D 

... - Oh you noticed that little to and too thing... :X I get mildly confused between the two -doesn't know the difference-.

Also THANK YOU FOR THE AWESOME REVIEW! (: Its things like that, that make me wanna work harder. 

As for competition for Kon-chan... BELIEVE IT! XD We need a good Set x Harem. :x Also I think Yuki might have been the only one to think that up. XD Gotta ride the right wave right?

Andre Corbin - Crackfic:( I rather like the AsuAya pairing, but thank you for the compliment. XD I'll take your request into consideration. As you can see in this chapter, I even threw in Zazei into the melting pot.

Rainee-chan - Yesh, yes, Candy Boy. :3 It's actually the name of an ONA yuri. XD yuki adores the song so I figured I owe her this much. Plus the name just fits doesn't it?

Agent-Ayu - :3 Konoe Fate. It's an OC for one of Yuki's stories you might see posted up by yours truly. Fate and Setsuna are pretty good names. Setsuna being moment, and fate being fate. ;3 I think it works anyways... I"m glad it made you laugh. ;3

Carol aka neko - I wanna see how many times I can make Konoka blush before sending her to the ER. XD As for that date... hehe it shall be much fun. :3

Tatsuki-san - YAY! Someone loves AsuAya to. ;3 Trust me those to will get good screen time in this fic. I still think there's to little of em around. Also thank you for call it the best. X3 That made my day.

rebanex - Mah, its ok. :3 I'm glad you liked the chapter. 

Yuki personally says thank you for the compliment on her artwork. She wanted to color them, but remembered I was borrowing her pencil crayons. :X 

I think Eva-chan handled the boy issue pretty well. ;3 Actually I think I made them all take it to well. XX I gotta fix that later.

mae - Yep. :3 It'll be Set x Harem. I'm sure no one's thought of it yet. :3

LuckyStar25 - It's ok. :3 As long as you reviewed that's what counts! Well I'm sure Konoka explained how she felt in this chapter. :3

Also again Yuki thanks you for the comment on the art work. :3

xYuki - x3 Gah! You know I love you. -3- You better promise to review on all the chapters! DX Also thanks again for the epic AMV:x You gotta make another sometime. It's awesome. x3

Oh and think you can draw a bit more for me:x Plz&Thx

* * *

**Oh oh! Remember to check out the AMV attacked to this fic! It's in my profile. ;3**

**Chapter5**

Ravu Ravu! Chiu Chiu!

Konoka - Asuna how many frags do I have?

Asuna - Ah good... 173. Don't you think-

Konoka - No more talk! I must destroy my competition!

Zazei - Doki... doki.


	4. Chapter 4

**Candy Boy**

By : General Wolf

Original Concept By : xYuki

:X Yay for early update? XD Anyways, Yuki told me it was Konoka's birthday... and well I couldn't help but post this early update. Just this once. ;3

Anyways as Yuki says, "Otanjoubi omedetou gozaimasu, Kono-chan!"

You know I also realized... why does she talk to me in Japanese, if I'm Korean. O.o;;

Mah, thus is an idiot's life.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Happy Birthday

* * *

"Hm, Konoka-san... where'd Asuna go?" Negi asked with a cute pout. Konoka looked at the redheaded boy with a lopsided smile. "Hm... this is troublesome."

Laughing at the boy's innocense, Konoka replied, "She's at Class Rep's room. Slept over." Negi nodded in approval of the girl's answer and watched Konoka work in the kitchen. Noticing this Konoka said, "I'm making something special for, Set-chan today." she looked down at her work and grinned as she clenched her fist. "I'll crush my opposition this way!"

"Aha haha... ha..." Negi laughed nervously, scooting away from the revved up girl. "You do that, Konoka-san... I'll be doing some marking and then we'll head to class." Konoka nodded happily.

_'Hehe, Eva-chan... you cannot defeat my superiors cooking skills!'_ Konoka thought laughing in her head, as she began cooking in a new found passion.

Scary

* * *

Fate, Asuna, and Ayaka walked along the hallways of the dorms enjoying a mild chat. Ayaka and Asuna talked animatedly whilst Fate listened... until they reached a certain topic.

"So, Fate-sensei... what did ya' get Konoka for her birthday?" Asuna slyly questioned. The boy in question blushed a nice crimson as he looked down at the redhead. "Well? We can keep a secret can't we, Babe?" Asuna prodded as she turned to Ayaka who merely nodded.

"Well... promise you won't tell?" Fate gingerly asked. He ran his hand through his hair trying to alleviate his nervousness. Asuna nodded her head vigorously making Fate laugh. "Ok, I'll tell you." Pausing he looked around making sure no one else was around and continued. "Well I was planning on..."

* * *

"Set-chan! Let's eat lunch together!" Konoka yelled as she ran into the class. She surprised the temporary teachers aid as she entered the class room. Konoka immediately jumped at the chance to well, jump on the teacher.

"Ah! Ojou-sama, that's dangerous! You could have hurt yourself..." Fate said scolding the girl he had in his arms. Konoka smiled knowing that her guardian wasn't really angry at her, just worried.

"Nyahahaha!" Konoka laughed giddily as she rubbed her face in Fate's chest. "I'm alright, because I know Set-chan will always catch me." Fate blushed as he finally relaxed in the small embrace.

Evangeline walked into the room with a dangerous aura around her as she saw Fate with Konoka. Growling she stood there tapping her foot with arms crossed. "Sakurazaki!" she shouted immediately catching the demon's attention. Evangeline was seething with jealousy as Fate looked at her with an innocent look. Gritting her teeth and turned away and walked to her seat.

"What was that about?" Fate asked Chachamaru who had followed behind the blonde wordlessly.

"Master's jealously reading is so high, my scanners aren't picking up on it." Chachamaru replied. Fate frowned as he rested his head on Konoka's still trapped in her embrace. Chachamaru bowed and headed up to her desk.

"Oh ya, Set-chan... do you remember what tomorrow is?" Konoka asked quietly with a hidden smile. Fate looked down at her with the same look he had given Evangeline, and pinched her. "What was that for! That hurt... sorta." Konoka complained as she rubbed her sore arm. Fate hadn't pinched her hard enough to really hurt, but oh well it was cute.

"It's St. Patrick's Day today, and you my fair Ojou-sama, are not weaing green." Fate said with a smile. He had his hands at his waist as he looked away cheekily at Konoka's fuming face.

"Hey! So not fair, I woulda worn green if it wasn't for this darn school uniform." Konoka protested as she glared up at Fate.

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong, Ojou-sama. Look around, everyone has some form of green on their person." Fate said knowingly pointing to the class. Konoka looked at him dumbfounded and looked at the class. "See?"

"No... not really..."

"Hm, well for one, Asuna has a green eye." Fate said earning a piece of an eraser flung his way via ruler. "And Ayaka has green as well, oh and... um, Eva-chan does to. She's green of jealousy." Fate stopped dead in his tracks as Evangeline's glare was starting to have effect. "I mean... um... oh hey! Class is starting. Kono-chan better get to your seat."

"Not so fast, Sakurazaki! I heard that..." Evangeline growled. Fate froze as he walked over to the board stiffly. "I'll get you eventually! Not now, but eventually! Mark my words, **EVENTUALLY**!"

* * *

Fate sat down beside Konoka who happily moved closer to her handsome guardian. Asuna and Ayaka snickered as the boy blushed at Konoka's close proximity, and burst out laughing as the princess tried to feed her knight.

"Set-chan, open wide!" Konoka quipped as she held out her chop sticks waiting for her knight to open his mouth. Eventually giving in, Fate allowed the princess to feed him. "Yes, indirect kiss!" Konoka shouted victoriously as she took a nice helping from the nice bento box she had

* * *

prepared earlier.

"I'm never going to live this down, huh?" Fate asked with a small blush as Konoka fed him once more. Asuna shrugged as she stole a piece of tempura from Ayaka's bento box.

"H-Hey! Eat your own lunch." Ayaka said as she stole a piece of an omelet from Asuna's.

"Speak for yourself!" Asuna replied with a smile.

* * *

"So, Konoka... you're going to be 16 tomorrow. The big one six! You ready fo rit?" Asuna asked the happy go lucky girl. Konoka looked up with a smile and shrugged. "Well, mind if I wake you up a little bit earlier? I wanna be the first to give you your present."

"Oh, sure! But you really didn't have to get me anything." Konoka said with a smile. "But, sure I really don't mind. Oh hey I got a question."

"Oh what?" Asuna replied.

"What did, Set-chan get me for my birthday?" Konoka asked, her voice dropping from its usual high pitch to a low husky tone. Asuna looked away trying to escape from the answer. "You know something, don't you?"

"Um, I don't know what you're talking about!" Asuna answered, her voice cracking as she tried to deny.

Konoka smirked. "Spill it red."

"OK! Setsuna's planning on just giving you something special tomorrow after school!" Asuna blurted out, she quickly clamped her mouth and shut her eyes tightly.

"Hm, that's lame..." Konoka grumbled as she trotted off to bed. _'I'm sure, Set-chan's going to get me something even more special...'_she thought to herself as she pulled the covers over her head.

'_Right on track.'_ Asuna thought as she saw her roommate go into a light slumber._'You'll be so surprised...'_

* * *

Asuna woke up at her usual time, jumped off of her bed and looked at the sleeping 16 year old. She giggled as she listened to the girl talk in her sleep.

"Set-cha... tha... -ckles..." Konoka mumbled quietly. "Mmm... right there..."

Asuna froze as she stood there listening to the seemingly perfect girl. _'Is she? No way... oh God no way...'_

"Yes... yes... right there..."

'_Oh God, she is... bad thoughts, bad thoughts!'_ Asuna screamed in her head, trying to drown out her friend's dirty dream from her memory banks._ 'Seriously... that girl... sheesh.'_ Sighing Asuna headed off to her closet and changed.

She found herself looking back at the girl with a quirky smile. Konoka had a slight bit of drool trailing down her mouth, the girl clung to her pillow snuggling into it. Most likely pretending it was a certain samurai. "This'll really be a happy birthday, Konoka." Asuna mumbled as she watched the girl sleep.

* * *

"Hey, wake-y, wake-y, Konoka."

"Mmhmm... 4 more minutes, Set-chan..." Konoka slurred clinging onto her pillow.

Rolling her eyes Asuna smirked. "Do your thing, Pretty Boy."

"Will do..." Fate said in a husky tone. He walked over to the sleeping girl, sitting on the edge of her bed, and placed his hand on her cheek. He leaned in closer to her, close enough that the girl could feel his warm breath on her skin. "Wake up, Kono-chan..." Still the girl refused to rise. "Hm, then it comes to this. Forgive me, Kono-chan." Fate whispered as he sealed the gap between them and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Mmm..." Konoka moaned as she felt her knight's lips upon her own. She opened her eyes slowly only to see a hazy figure before her.

"At last, the sleeping beauty has arisen. And it only took this dashing princes's kiss to awaken her. The curse is broken!" Asuna shouted gleefully as she pranced around with a grin.

Konoka shot up and accidentally kissing Fate once again. They stayed like that for a 16 seconds straight before removing themselves from each other.

"Wow... I wish it could be my birthday everyday." Konoka laughed as she placed her fingers on her lips. "Morning, Set-chan." Fate looked at her with a smile and the ever present blush that accompanied it when a certain princess was involved.

"Good morning, Kono-chan."

"You-" Konoka said before getting cut off by Fate embracing her. "Now I really wish it was my birthday everyday!" Asuna chuckled as Konoka threw her arms around Fate whilst giggling happily.

"Happy Birthday, Konoka!" Asuna said. "Hope you like my present."

"Your?" Konoka looked at the smiling Fate. "You mean?" Fate smiled again. "I can't... wow... so you?" Fate smiled again, only this smile seemed a little strained.

"Yep! I had this planned out for like a month. Man, that knuckle head tried to make me change my mind so many times." Asuna growled with a sigh. "See, I told you she'd like it!"

"Ya, ya..." Fate mumbled wrapping an arm around Konoka making the girl blush. "Happy Birthday, Kono-chan, and as a continuation of Asuna's present, I shall call you Kono-chan... for the rest of the day."

Konoka beamed as she threw her arms around Fate. Even if it was just for a day, it made her happy. Every since the accident Fate had reverted back to calling her by her formal title. "Asuna, how did you know what to get me!" Konoka asked as she wallowed in the warmth of her guardian. "This is officially the best birthday ever!"

"Hey, its not finished yet. You still gotta get dressed for classes." Asuna said in a motherly tone. Konoka looked up at Asuna with a frown. "Yes, yes... I know it's still early, but there's a reason for that. So hurry up and get dressed. Setsuna's still going to be here so hurry up."

Regretting the loss of warmth, Konoka shuffled off of her bed and moved to the bathroom to freshen up. She had a happy skip in her step as she trotted off to the bathroom.

"Hey, thanks for this. You have no idea how much it means to me." Fate said in a hushed tone.

"No problem. Just have fun, and win her heart kay."

"Yea."

* * *

"Oh, oh! So what else is there?" Konoka asked as she clung onto Fate's arm. She looked up at the boy with a beaming smile every now and then. Asuna lead them towards the class room and told her to close her eyes. "Okay, they're closed."

"No peeking, Kono-chan." Fate whispered as he covered her eyes. "Just as an extra precaution."

Asuna and Fate lead Konoka through the familiar classroom door. It was dead silent, making Konoka fidgety. She felt Fate push her down into a chair gently, hand still covering her eyes. The sound of feet shuffling around her quirked her interest.

"Setsuna, on 3."

1

2

3

"Happy Birthday, Konoka!"

Fate released his hold on Konoka, and allowed the girl to open her eyes. Before her were her friends and classmates all dressed up in their cosplay card forms, save for Asuna and Fate and Evangeline who was no where insight. Konoka looked at her magically transformed friends with teary eyes.

"Konoka-san, I want to say," Negi started as he made his way though the group of girls. "Being with you has made my life so much brighter. You're like the mother I never had, and for that I thank you. So as my birthday present... Setsuna-san if you please?"

"Yes, Neg-sensei." Fate said with a charming smile. He walked in front of Konoka and kneeled down. "Chamo, do your thing... if you please."

"Comin' right up, Aniki!" Chamo shouted as he threw his paw up into the air. A familiar light sprung from the ground and engulfed both Konoka and Fate. Grabbing her hand, Fate gave it a gently squeeze. He gave Konoka a reassuring look, and like what he had done not to long ago, he captured Konoka's lips in a soft tender kiss. "Pactio!"

"Hehe, it isn't much, but I know this is something you really want." Negi admitted as the light faded away into oblivion. "I'm just a little sad, that this will dissolve my contract with, Setsuna-san, but I think this might be for the best."

Fate broke the kiss as he stood up. Konoka opened her eyes and looked at the floating card before her. The card had the male Setsuna standing tall and proud, wings out stretched, and a giant sword in hand. His hair was white, his eyes were grey, and on his cheeks where red on It resembled Asuna's card slightly, but varied because Fate wasn't really wearing much armor. But non the less, the warrior looked dashing.

"Wow, Konoka you lucky girl!" Makie exclaimed with glee. "Kissing, Fate-sensei. I'm jealous of you!" The girl was joking of course, but it still made Konoka pout. Set-chan was hers and hers alone.

"Anyways, Konoka-san... you still have more presents." Ayaka spoke up. "But before that, Let me say this.

Thank you so much. Truly from the bottom of my heart. If it were not for you and your kindness, Asuna and I might still be nothing more than friends. Because of you, I'm finally truly happy... but I'm not supposed to be the only one who's happy. You deserve your own happiness, and when you find it, I will support you 100percent!"

"T-Thank you, Class Rep." Konoka said with a small tremble. Her birthday was something she expected to be... less perfect. Her friends proved her wrong. First they gave her the best wake up call in the world. Then gave her the one partner she had yearned for since she had awoken into the magical world. How can this day get any better?

As if he had read her mind Fate said, "It will only get better, Kono-chan."

"Well, let's get this party started! We only have a few hours till class starts." Asuna proclaimed. Everyone cheered, and Konoka wiped a stray tear from her eyes as she set her stare back down to the card. She tilted the card slightly, and noticed something odd... the card's image had changed. It went from the barely clad male samurai, to a fulled armored female samurai.

"Wow..."

* * *

The small morning party had ended right on time. Everyone had given Konoka their present with much jubilation. From Asakura, Konoka received a full decked out photo album of Fate, and of course Setsuna. The paparazzi girl had taken a few secret shots, and a few shots with permission.

From Nodoka, Konoka received a nice light novel called, _'For Ever Love'_, in which she had written herself. The book was small, but the words jumped out, coming to life. Konoka would have to read that sometime.

Everyone's favorite Mangaka, Paru gave Konoka a special doujinshi called _'Candy Girl_', which depicted a more fictional story plot which involved her and Setsuna. Once again, Konoka would have to read that on her own time. It didn't seem very appropriate to be reading with the other around.

The one gift that stood out most was Mana's. Everyone expected the gunslinger to give the girl a teaser or something, but instead the girl gave Konoka a lovely bouquet and a sweet card.

The gifts Konoka received were all extraordinary, that is until Chachamaru showed up with her gift. The robotic girl had given the princess a lovely video of the samurai her master adored. Chachamaru had been recording the sparing matched between the vampire and the half demon religiously. She edited the videos perfectly in which it contained almost every word the warrior said about her. All of her blushes, her accidents, and a special picture at the end. Konoka was brought to tears as Chachamaru allowed her to view the video on a laptop she carried the video in.

Chachamaru had also explained why Evangeline wasn't around. Apparently her present for the upcoming healing mage, was the warrior himself. The little vampire knew she couldn't give the girl anything else, but the one she held so much for. Sakurazaki Setsuna A.K.A. Konoe Fate. Hearing Evangeline's seasonings caused the shy warrior to blush but pushed it aside, today was Konoka's day, and that's all that mattered.

* * *

"Set-chan, I don't know what else to say. Everything you've done for me. Waking me up, kissing me, and having the pactio with me." Konoka began as she began to choke up. Her tears threatening to fall down once again. "You've done so much, I don't know what else to ask for."

"Kono-chan... I still haven't given you my present yet." Fate admitted with a cute blush. "Everything up til now was their own ideas." Konoka was speechless. "My present... requires the rest of the day to complete."

"What about school?" Konoka asked feeling a little sad at the thought of school ruining her precious time with Fate.

"I asked your grandfather to give you the rest of the day off. You're all mine." Fate grinned. "Now shall we?" he asked as he offered his arm.

* * *

Fate lead Konoka outside through the back door so they could avoid the girls flooding through the school.

"Kono-chan, use the card." Fate instructed. Konoka nodded vigorously as she summoned forth her partner's abilities.

Fate spread his wings as far as they could, and brought them back down into a resting position. He placed walked over to Konoka and extended his hand towards her. "Kono-chan, let's fly."

* * *

The two soared through the skies gleefully. Konoka screamed at the top of her lungs throwing her arms up into the air. The fear of being up so high was in no comparison to the feeling of Setsuna holding her so tightly.

"Kono-chan, we're almost there." Fate said flapping his large wings.

Looking down Konoka saw a lush green field, surrounded by towering trees. Setsuna stretched out his wings letting the air get captured in between them. The feeling of the wind blowing past his feathers felt almost as good as holding Konoka in his arms.

"Why are we here, Set-chan?" Konoka asked cutely. She looked up at her dashing partner and watched as his white hair blew about.

"You didn't have breakfast yet right?" Fate asked. Konoka nodded making Fate smile. "Well as for part one of your present... I've prepared you breakfast for two."

"So... just you and me?" Konoka asked with a blush.

"Yup. Just don't sue me... if you get food poisoning." Fate jested, earning him a weak punch on the shoulder. "Sa, lets go."

Setsuna landed magnificently, like an angel descending down to Earth. He set Konoka down whilst holding her, so the girl wouldn't fall and hurt herself. Setsuna smiled at her and began leading her to a nice shady spot beneath a large tree. Beneath the large tree was a red blanket with white checker marks on them, and in the middle was a large basket filled with goodies.

Once seated, Setsuna began unpacking the breakfast he had prepared for this special occasion. Konoka looked cautiously at the food Setsuna pulled out. The warrior had pulled out six cleanly cut sandwiches, a bottle of green tea, two bento boxes, and the utensils needed for the consumption of the food.

"Kono-chan... I was merely joking when I mentioned food poisoning." Fate said not looking at the girl before him, and busied himself with the preparation. "I asked Satsuki-san to help me out. So it's safe."

"Phew..."

"That hurt, Kono-chan..." Fate groaned faking a hurt expression. The two laughed soon after lightening up the mood. "Oh here, I have to repay you for the other day." Fate picked up his chopsticks, lifting up the cover of the black bento box before him, and picked up a piece of an omelete. "Open wide, Kono-chan."

Opening her mouth Konoka felt the fried egg enter her mouth. She began to chew and found the food to be better then her own recipe. "Mou, why does this taste better then mine?"

"Because I made it with love." Fate admitted as he took a bite from the same chopsticks he had fed Konoka with. "Indirect kiss."

"So I don't make your food with love! I'm the one who's hurt, Set-chan!" Konoka fummed. Setsuna laughed at her and gave her another bite to silence the girl. "Mmhmm, getting fed by Set-chan makes it taste so much better!"

"I'm glad you like it, Kono-chan."

* * *

Konoka walked through the dorm hallways in a dreamy daze. Several girls walked passed her giving her questioning looks but not going near her. The girl walked slowly enjoying every step she took and reminiscing about the wonderful afternoon she just had with the girl and boy of her dreams.

Reaching her dorm, Konoka inserted her key and entered. "Asuna!" Konoka called out in pure bliss. "Asuna?" Konoka called out again. She looked around the small dorm room, but still no sign of the redhead. "Hm..."

Walking around the room she looked for a note of some sort, depicting where the redhead might be. Eventually Konoka gave up the search for any sign of the redhead. Flopping on her bed, Konoka felt a piece of paper jutting out from beneath her.

"What's this?" Konoka mumbled as she fished for the piece of paper. Grabbing it she flipped it open and began to read it.

_Dear, Konoka_

_Your Grandfather has gathered all of us at a special place._

_Please get ready, your ride should arrive sometime around 4._

_Oh and make sure to wear whatever's in the box in the bathroom._

_Your Gramps told me to not open it. Hehe_

_As to why we're all here, I can't tell you... because I really don't know why._

_Your birthday just keeps getting better huh?_

_Till then_

_Asuna_

The clock read 3:45, so this left Konoka with a good 15 minutes to get ready. "What are you guys planning?"

* * *

At 4:03 a knock was heard. Grabbing her stuff, Konoka walked to the door and opened it.

"Happy Birthday, Konoka."

"Daddy!" Konoka exclaimed as she threw her arms around her father. Eishun gave a hearty chuckle as he embraced his only daughter. "I missed you so much!"

"I know, I know. Anyways let's be off. I shall be your escort for the trip." Eishun said as he gently let go of his child. He watched silently as Konoka put on her shoes and gracefully stepped out of her dorm. "Now, shall we be off?"

"Yes, Daddy."

* * *

A chandelier hung up high in air with countless crystals hung from it in an elaborate pattern. Now this chandelier was not one of a kind, but it was in fact one of 8 that illuminated the dazzling ball room.

"_Oh my, look at that gentleman over there."_

"_Which one?"_

"_That one. The one with all those school girls."_

"_Oh, he looks yummy... but isn't he a little to young?"_

"_Oh not that one. The one over there closest to the punch bowl."_

"_He's really cute... I wonder if he has a date?" _

"Setsuna, you're pretty popular here." Asuna whispered as she stood beside her tall friend. Asuna giggled as the older women ogled her friend, but she really couldn't blame them. Asuna's eyes drifted up towards the warrior.

Beside her Fate stood tall and proud, adorning a well crafted tuxedo that Konoemon had given to him. The warrior's usually loose hair was fastened into a well lengthened pony tail trailing down his back.

"You'll knock em dead." Asuna commented.

"If I must." Fate replied as he clutched his fist tightly. Asuna looked at the boy with shocked eyes. "I'm just joking... but I really will if I am provoked."

"Right..."

* * *

"Ah, our guest of honor has arrived!" Konoemon proclaimed. He slowly walked over to the two who had just entered. "Ah, come this way, Son in Law, Konoka."

Eishun and Konoka followed.

Eyes were all on Konoka, but the only eyes Konoka wanted on her were those of her guardian, but Konoka could not see her guardian. With a disappointed frown Konoka continued forth.

Konoka was wearing a beautifully tailored dress, that resembled that of a kimono, only... much easier to maneuver in. The fabric was a lovely shade of gold, and on it's sleeves where beautifully crafted cheery blossom petals. Her hair was fastened up in a nice bun supported by two chopsticks in a crisscross.

"Whoa, Konoka lookin' hot!" Asuna shouted from across the room. Incidently enough Ayaka was standing beside her and gave her girlfriend a lovely little goose egg. "Oww..." Ayaka looked away with a huff.

"Class Rep..." Konoka mumbled with a lopsided grin.

"Now, Konoka," Konoemon's voice rang out through the fancy room. "Pick one of any of these dashing young men to be your date for the ball." Konoemon ushered forth 6 handsome men, who had lined up in a straight line.

"This young man here is, Ashiya-kun. You remember him don't you?" Konoemon said as he pointed to a charming young man with shaggy brown here and clear blue eyes. His smile seemed a little arrogant but his eyes proved it wrong.

"Over here we have, Yoshi-kun. He's the son of a friend of a friend of a friend of a friend... of a friend who's friends with his mother... but her name slips my mind." Konokamon ranted on. The boy laughed nervously as Konoemon tried to remember his mother's name.

"Oh well. Now, this young man here is Satoshi-kun. Quite a looker don't you think, dear?" Konoemon chuckled. The boy Satoshi looked rather frightening. His eyes remained emotionless, and his hair fell over his eyes covering a good portion of them.

"Now, this strapping young man is, Konoe Fate-kun. This one's been denying dates since he arrived not to long ago." Konoemon smirked. Fate bowed at the sound of his name and smiled warmly at Konoka.

"Oh! I choose that one!" Konoka shouted gleefully as she trotted over to Fate and throwing her hand bag at her father who easily caught it. "Set-chan!"

"Kya-Kono-chan..." Fate laughed as the beautiful girl threw her arms around him. Konoka snuggled in closer to her guardian and favorite selection. The two stayed in the embrace for a bit before Konoemon cut in.

"Ho, ho, ho, ho. I'm glad you chose that one Konoka. I only memorized the list of names till him." Konoemon grinned. The other boys who were hopeful in getting a chance to dance with the Konoe heir groaned loudly as they watched the girl and lucky guy hug.

"Man... why'd I even come?"

"Crap... I blew off my girlfriend for this. She's gunna kill me!"

"Hm, Ojou-sama, I'm glad you made the proper choice." Satoshi said with a warm smile. He looked at them and then waved a farewell as he started heading over to the buffet table. The handsome boy picked up a glass of champaign and drank it slowly.

"Wow, he wasn't so bad after all." Konoka confessed.

"Yea, I know. He and I were trained as Shinmeiryu students together. But I'm kind of glad he didn't recognize me." Fate chuckled. "That would have made a rather awkward conversation. I can imagine it now..." Konoka giggled at her guardian who started to recite the conversation he had thought up. "Mah, aside from that... shall we?"

"Yes. Yes, we shall." Konoka confirmed, accepting the hand Fate had extended to her.

* * *

The ball had gone fantastic. Konoka danced with Fate all night long, surprising the princess. She had been pestering him about it every now and then, but the bashful swordsman had denied her the answer, and said he'd explain it all later.

The two watched as their friends tried to dance to the music, some failed in all, while others did surprisingly well.

Asuna and Ayaka had stolen the floor from them many times, but Konoka and Fate wouldn't have it. So the two couples entered into a friendly dance competition. Of course the princess and her knight won hands down, no ill will though, just a friendly competition.

Konoka stepped out to the balcony hand in hand with her best friend. Fate released himself from Konoka's grasp with much displeasure from the girl. Looking back, Fate checked to see if anyone was watching.

"Set-chan?" Konoka said with a cute tone of voice. The wind blew gently by them making the girl shiver. Taking note of this, Setsuna removed his jacket and placed it on Konoka who hugged it. "Thank you, Set-chan. But won't you get cold?"

"I assure you, Kono-chan... I won't get cold." Fate said looking at her with half lidded eyes. "I won't get cold because the sun is shining down on me."

"Mou, Set-chan you're talking funny. It's night time! The sun's gone to sleep already." Konoka replied innocently. Setsuna shook his head and moved closer to Konoka. Konoka felt her jaw tighten as Setsuna moved towards her.

"Kono-chan, you're the sun that's shining down upon me. Your smile warms me up no matter the weather." Setsuna placed his hand on her cheek and caressed it with his thumb. "Kono-chan... I've had this night planned out so far in advance... hoping you'd feel the same way about me by the time this day came."

"Set-chan..."

"I'm just a little saddened that this turned out the way it did." Setsuna retracted his hand from Konoka's cheek and clutched his shirt where his heart lay beating. "At this point in the night... I wanted to tell you how I felt. How I truly felt... but now, I'm... I can't. Because this be standing before you, isn't me. It's really not fair on how this happened.

Here I am... with _the_most beautiful girl in the world... my heart racing, my minding blank, and my mouth dry... just trying to contemplate on how I can tell her... how much I love her. But... because of something so stupid... I can't."

"Why?" Konoka asked with tears in her eyes.

"Why? Simple... you don't love me, but you're simply attracted to this magically created form." Fate ran his hand through his hair in frustration, fighting back the tears. "Ever since this day started, I've done nothing but trying to hide the pain I felt... I wanted this day to be perfect..."

"Set-chan, it was perfect..." Konoka tried to stop the boy.

"No it wasn't..." Fate said in a low voice. "Kono-chan, you really shouldn't force yourself... I haven't told you this yet but, I'll be stuck in this form for a whole year. Hakase is still doing some reasearch on this whole thing... but we do know that the magical fluctuation between that switcher and my own demonic ki. Well they're just fighting for dominance.

So what ever you feel for me right at this moment... will disappear once a year passes."

"No, you're wrong."

"How am I wrong, Kono-chan? You never felt anything for since the incident." Fate said his voice getting harsher. "I've heard what you've said about how you felt about me... it hurts, Kono-chan. It hurts so much to be by your side, yet being by you is the only way the pain stops."

"Set-chan..." Konoka whispered, her brows furrowed as she bit her bottom lip. _'Have I really done nothing but hurt you all this time? Was it really just my foolishness that stopped me from being happy with her? Oh God... I-'_

"Just by the looking at your face, I know you've realized it to." Fate tore his stare away from Konoka, and glared at the floor. "I... I've been selfish. I'm sorry, please disregard everything I've told you, Ojou-sama. I was way out of line. Punish me as you wish."

"Set-chan..." Konoka whispered stepping closer to the shamed warrior. "Set-chan, look at me." Fate refused to look at her. "Set-chan, I order you to look at me!" Fate reluctantly looked at her, his eyes rueful. "That's better. Look, Set-chan... I'm sorry if I couldn't have returned your feelings the way... any of us wished. Everyone kept bugging me about our relationship... it was really starting to bug me. I saw you as the best-est best friend only." Fate shut his eyes tightly trying to block the tears that wanted to come out. "But... because of that, I couldn't stop thinking of the possibilities between you and I."

"Ojou-sama...?" Fate looked the girl before him and realized she was crying. "P-Please don't cry..."

Shaking her head, Konoka wiped away her tears. "Lately, Set-chan... being with you gets me really jealous. All the girls that look at you, Eva-chan... and apparently you were really popular even before this change."

"Ah... busted..." Fate looked away with a shy smile.

"Set-chan... I think, no I know... I've known just recently that... I really like you." Konoka confessed with a small blush.

"Huh? I get what you're telling me but... that's sort of... stringing me along." Fate replied with a sigh.

"No! As in, like you like you." Fate gave her a look that screamed 'I don't believe you'. "Fine I'll prove it!"

Konoka took a bold step forward and looked at Setsuna with a determined look. She measured the distance between them silently and said, "Bend down slightly." Fate did as told but his face remained confused. Konoka took a deep breath, and placed her hands on his cheeks. Standing on her tip toes, Konoka placed her lips on Fate's.

"I can't say, that I love you... but this pounding in my chest tells me that I do." Konoka said softly as she broke the kiss.

"But-"

"Set-chan, I've already confessed my feelings for you. Don't start denying them already!"

"But-"

"Set-chan, boy or girl you're still you. I just got really lucky that both of you are extremely good looking!" Konoka ranted. Setsuna blushed a deep crimson. "Plus, I'm sorry but I have to admit... Set-chan as a guy... you seem a little bit more... out of the closet. If you know what I mean?"

"Huh?"

"Hm... Set-chan you're silly!" Konoka laughed as she wrapper arms around her long awaited lover. "This really is the best birthday ever."

"Are you seriously... saying that... I..." Fate stuttered as he tried to figure out which words to say. Rolling her eyes Konoka held onto Setsuna tighter.

"Set-chan, I said what I said with _love_." Konoka giggled. "Also, until you change back, I'll be looking like the girl dating a guy that looks like he belongs with another guy in some way ward yaoi manga."

"I knew it..." Fate grumbled as he wrapped his arms around Konoka.

"Knew what? Knew you looked like a really pretty gay boy?" Konoka asked_innocently_.

"Hey! That hurts my feelings." Fate replied with a small lisp, making the princess giggle.

"You know... you didn't tell me how you feel yet."

"Hm? I've been telling you how I feel through my actions since I was 5, Kono-chan. I think I've confessed enough to last an entire life time and more." Fate replied, snuggling closer to Konoka. "But you... if I keep hugging you, I'll get back problems."

* * *

Holy crap! O—O You have no idea, how long it took me to write this chapter... I spent a good 5hrs on it... and I haven't even edited it! Bah, it's ok... it's the thought that counts right? ;-;

Seriously I'll fix it up. :X No reviews about the mistakes I made on this chapter! Be glad that I even updated this early. ;-; (Blame Yuki for telling me it was Konoka's b-day)

Also speaking of which, my fair lady friend... has drawn up some really nice pictures! Go check em out. I have them posted on my profile as usual.

Chapter... 5... will be up... when I see fit. ( 3 - 3 )

**REVEIW PLEASE :D **

_(even though this chapter had a LOT of mistakes)_

* * *

Reviews

* * *

**Agent-Ayu** - They didn't confess till this chapter. :X That whole confession thing last chapter was Konoka's story telling. XD

**Aki Iokua **- Ah, the AMV was awesome... if that's what your saying... :x I'm sorry I really don't speak Japanese. I asked Yuki what Ayaka tells Makie in the anime, and she told me that was she said...

**LuckyStar25** - I'm glad it did. :o But it wasn't Asuna telling it, it was Konoka, but I really didn't specify it... but I'm glad you enjoyed the ending. I had an epic ROFL moment when I randomly thought it up. Xx

- :3 I'm glad you enjoy to. As for my mistakes... who do you think I got em off? -.- Yuki doesn't know the difference between them either. XD O.o College:X We're in the 11th grade. ;-; Oh this is horrible!

**VersiousZero** - Actually you're right on the money. ;3 The whole purpose I had in mind was for Konoka to realize on her own... while having to fight off the random fan girls here and there.

**icha-kun** - Hehe... it depends on what you mean by that. -3-

**Carol aka-neko** - ;3 This chapter should alleviate some of the tension.

**Andre Corbin** - Well I mentioned that Negi was 11. :3 So everyone's a year older. Also thank you for the complement... English was never my best subject.

**Rotem** - :3 Its not bad. Its more like... an out of proportion crack fic on steroids.

**Kring** - Yes sometimes I really wish reality was like that. :x Also... that red bull scene happened in rl. Me, Yuki and two of our friends were chilling at her place playing wii... Yuki suddenly had the urge to throw up. XD We still haven't stopped our teasing of it.

**KonoSetsuna** - Yes, yes...

**mae** - My updates are usually once every week... :X

**ferlap** - -updates-

* * *

Ok that does it! I'm finished for the day. DX HAPPY BIRTHDAY KONO-CHAN! Forgive me for posting this up so late, but it was the best I could do. XD

Check out the pics, and... GOOD NIGHT!

-collapses on floor- MY PRECAL HOMEWORK! O-O;;

* * *

The serious drop in reviews has hurt. ;-; 40, 27, 23, 13. :X Those are the reviews for the story per chapter. Really bad drop, if I say so and yet the views keep increasing and the adds are to. So until the reviews are picking up, I'll be putting this on hiatus. :) Yuki has another project for me. -giddy-

So review if you want the next update please.

(P.S - I still haven't edited this chapter. xx I am sorry for the inconvenience.)


	5. Chapter 5

**Candy Boy**

By Kimusume and xYuki :)

This chapter is a little shorter then expected. :X Mei went off to Korea for the summer, and we didn't get to finish it. XD Soo... I (Yuki), improvised.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Love Love! Chiu Chiu Train!

* * *

"_D-Don't... don't stop..." I gasped out. A warm hand caressed my stomach teasingly, searing hot breath on my bare chest, and something hard rubbing against my inner thigh._

"_Stop? I don't even want to look away, let alone stop..." a dark husky voice whispered into my ear. The hard object rubbed against my most private region. "I want you... Chiu-Chiu... no, Chisame."_

_Lips crashing upon my own in a hungered kiss, hands wandering to places unknown, eyes closed, breaths ragged... I was really going to do this. I was going to love this. I was... going to regret this eventually._

_A gentle hand caressed my cheek, as dark eyes stared into my own. An excited smile on my soon to be lover's face, he wanted it as much as I did... I couldn't deny it._

"_This might hurt a bit... so I'll go slow okay?" he whispered softly. Nodding my head in approval. He looked at me fondly as he captured my lips in a breath taking kiss._

_The pain was brief but it was welcomed. I've never desired to be hurt so much until now, this pain... was almost out of this world. It opened a passageway to a heaven and hell. It opened up a pathway to something so... I don't even know how to describe it._

_One thrust, and he had me screaming his name at the top of my lungs._

"_Fate!"_

* * *

"Hey, Chiu-Chiu!" Asakura greeted Chisame loudly. The bespectacled girl growled at the reporter, like a rabid dog to a wandering cat. "Whoa, what's with the scary face? Someone not give you good feed back on your site? Or did you have a dirty dream?" Asakura said, chuckling at her cleaver words.

"Shut up, and stop calling me Chiu, you walking four eyed pineapple!" Chisame roared from across the room. Grumbling to herself Chisame busied herself on her laptop._ 'I should send my fans on that annoying paparazzo...' _Chisame thought darkly. She chuckled at her own ingenuity, but threw her idea into the recycling bin. She wasn't that malicious.

The classroom door slid open quietly, but the people entering were not so. Asuna and Ayaka stormed through the door yelling insults, profanities, and random non-sense at each other at a .

"I saw you looking at that girl! And don't you dare deny it..." Ayaka roared sending a glare at the redhead before her.

"Yea? So what if I looked? I didn't do anything wrong." Asuna retorted. The blond scoffed at her. "Oh, I get it now. You're jealous."

"Of course I'm jealous!" Ayaka fumed. She threw her hands up in the air and stomped off to her desk. Asuna smiled softly as she watched the girl walk away from her. "Stop looking at me! Go look at someone else for all I care."

"Ok sheesh... oh hey, Konoka!" Asuna greeted the cheery brunette, Ayaka's mouth practically hit the desk as Asuna actually took her words seriously. The happy go lucky girl marched in the room with the biggest smile anyone's ever seen. She had her arms wrapped around Fate's left arm, and dragging the poor boy. "Whoa, I see a new development has occurred?"

"Yup!" Konoka shouted happily as she clung onto the blushing boy. "We're official now!" Konoka pulled the boy down and kissed him on the cheek. Giggling Konoka threw her arms around Fate's neck.

"O-Ojou-sama..." Fate mumbled hopelessly.

"Whoa, hey Aya! You owe me 5." Asuna grinned as she trotted over to her temperamental girlfriend. The girl looked up at Asuna with a confused look on her face. "Remember that bet we made?"

"Hm, the one if Konoka and Setsuna ge-ah crap..." Ayaka cursed as she looked at the love-y dove-y couple. Fate screamed quietly as Konoka hugged him to tightly. "You win, here." Ayaka dug into her pocket and pulled out the money she had betted.

"Nah, gimme something else." Asuna said with a grin.

"Like what?" Ayaka asked.

"Hm, a kiss."

Ayaka blushed at Asuna's request and replied, "B-But... public..."

"So? Everyone knows about us, they all support us. I mean take a look at those two." Asuna chuckled as she looked by at the way ward couple behind her. "I think, Konoka's the dominant one there. Odd, I always thought it would've been Setsuna."

"Fine..." Ayaka mumbled. She stood up from her chair, placing a supporting hand on her desk, and her other hand on Asuna's cheek. She made the girl look at her, blushing Ayaka pressed her lips against Asuna's. Eventually submitting into the kiss, Asuna smiled.

"Why do I get the feeling that... the Dean put all the lesbians in this damn class." Chisame grumbled as she looked at the Class Rep and the red head indulging in a fiery kiss, and over to the girl turned boy and _his _so called girlfriend. A deep blush slowly crept upon her face.

"Ah, but what does that make you?" Asakura asked as she walked up to the bespectacled girl. She had a sly grin on her and her eyes sharp with inquisitive knowledge.

"Easy. A student who was placed here by **pure**, luck of the draw, heaven forbid. Accident." Chisame replied with a gruff voice.

"Oh? I'm sure the Dean isn't wrong about things like that. I mean he figured it out before Konoka did." Asakura said looking at the happy brunette who was getting carried by Fate.

"That brat's not gay." Chisame growled. "Now leave me alone. You seriously piss me off."

"Oh someone's PMSing." Asakura joked. She walked away with a wave and dashed down to the class's new favorite couple. "Konoka! Fate-sensei! Lemme take some pictures!" The two agreed as the reported grabbed her camera and began taking pictures.

"You'll get so much positive feed back for getting KonoSetsu pictures." Asuna jested as Konoka kissed Fate on the cheek. The enchanted boy blushed a deep crimson and shied a way. Giggling like the love sick fool she is, Konoka attacked her guardian again with a startling hug. "Whoa, I think Setsuna's bit off more then she could chew."

"For once... I agree with you." Ayaka replied feeling slightly scared at the fact she finally agreed on something with Asuna.

"Okay... that was scary."

"Indeed it was... let's not do that again." Ayaka mumbled.

"Agreed... oh wait... damnit." Asuna laughed.

* * *

The class went on regularly, Negi educated, whilst Setsuna (A.K.A Fate) wrote on the black board. Due to Fate's height Negi didn't have to worry about writing on it, which was a weight lifted off of his shoulders.

_BBBBBrrriiinnngggg_

"Oh... well that does it for class. Thank you, Fate-kun for the help." Negi said with a smile.

"No problem at all, Negi-sensei... I am getting away without homework., so its even trade." Fate replied with a handsome smile. He was turned back against the class seats as he wiped away the writing on the board.

"Sakurazaki."

"Eva-chan." Fate said in a startle as he turned around to see a not so amused vampire. "What can I do for you today?" he asked nervously. He knew that when Evangeline had that look on her face... she meant business. Serious business. Like seriously, serious buisness.

"Cut the crap. Are you really dating, Konoe?" she asked her voice laced with venom. Fate was almost scared to nod his head, and then...

"Set-chan! Hurry up! We have gym next!" the girl in quest had come back to the class running with a big smile on her face. She raced over to her handsome boyfriend and threw her arms around his waist, snuggling close to her... him. "Come on, come on!"

"H-Hai..." Fate squeaked out.

"Question answered. See ya later, Sakurazaki." Evangeline muttered with a disappointed tone within her voice. Fate felt bad seeing the blonde girl walk away, she did... somewhat like her that way... but Konoka, Konoka just couldn't be beat. She was the love of her life, and Evangeline... was a simple highschool crush.

A tug was felt on his arm signaling Konoka's impatience. "Okay, okay, let's go."

* * *

'_Stupid, Sakurazaki, and her stupid boy form.'_ I thought angrily._ 'Stupid, Konoka and her stupid delusion. Stupid me for getting this irritated!'_ I stomped around the school grounds scratching my head roughly as my thoughts ran over a gorge.

As my thoughts raged a war of 300 against millions, I heard the sounds of wings flapping. Thinking it was a flock of birds attacking some nerd, I rushed. Silly.

"E-Eva-chan!" a husky male voice screeched in an oddly girly fashion.

My eyes steeled for the second as I recognized the sound of the voice. There could only be one man, who could sound so gay, look straight, but in truth be a lesbian. Sakurazaki Setsuna, also known as, Konoe Fate. Such a weird combination, but whatever works I guess.

"Stop ya' belly achin'! You're a man, suck it up and train shirtless. You'll stink less." Evangeline sniggered haughtily. "Remember, you aren't a girl at the moment. You're a big, strong man with the body of anabolic steroid ingestion. You sweat more as a man, Sakurazaki. You aren't a pansy no more!"

Setsuna groaned and took of the remnants of her shirt... his shirt... you know what I don't even know what to call him... her. GAH! I'm so confused, yet so turned on by the mere sight of Sakurazaki half naked with wings out stretched... OH GOD! Must... get... away! This marvelous creature is to bright for me!

The simple movements of his muscles under his skin were hypnotic. The marvelous machine that is the human body, most properly projected by that of Sakurazaki Setsuna, whether it be male or female. Setsuna's muscles rippled under his skin like a well oiled mecha.

I felt a cold liquid drop down my jaw, and heard the sound of the liquid drop on my shoe. Quickly my hand met with my dripping nose, my voice uttering a small squeak. With a blurred wind pass by me, I felt a cold steel object press against my neck, and dark brown eyes piercing into my soul.

"Oh, it's you, Hasegawa-san." I heard you said with a happy tone. It almost made me puke, you spoke so cheerfully whilst having a long cold piece of steel pressed against my neck. "You shouldn't sneak around like that-"

"STOP! GET THAT SWORD AWAY FROM ME! And use some deodorant, you stink." I grumbled enjoying the feel of his powerful biceps pressed against my spine. The feelings I felt at the moment was something I imagined during last nights... dream.

You looked at me oddly, pulling the sword away from me and sniffed yourself. You were definitely turning into a man. Shrugging you slid your sword back into its sheath slowly making sure that the blade was tucked in tightly, and adjusted it by pulling it forward slightly. Smiling you stretched your wings flapping them a little to blow off the sweat from your delicious body...

"Fan service. Nice touch." Evangeline stated happily. She to had a long stream of blood running from her nose. With a smile and a flap of his wings, Setsuna out stretched them to full length and toppled over. "Loser."

"Well sorry! These wings are bigger then before!" you cried out, your beautiful face smudged in dirt. "Its going to take a real getting used to flying with these. With out magic by the way."

"Ya, ya, whatever. I'm out." I groaned not wanting to watch them anymore. Well not them, but her... him... Setsuna. I took a long look at the grounded crow before me and felt a blush crawl on my face. "Well, see you guys at class tomorrow I guess."

Setsuna finally got up from the ground and shook the dust off. "Bai bai, Hasegawa-san." he said in an overly dreamy voice. What I wouldn't give to push him into bed, kiss him, and do everything only Konoka could do to him at night. Damn I envy her.

"Uh ya... see ya." I mumbled as I tried to walk away with what little dignity I had left. I looked back quickly and saw that Setsuna... Fate... was waving at me still with a goofy smile on that angelic face if his. Finally prying my eyes off of his chiseled abs. "Holy... crap..."

* * *

_Bizz-Bizz-Bizz _

"Hello?" I said in a hushed whisper.

"_Konoka-chan, I missed you. Why haven't you called me?"_

I looked around to see if anyone was near and replied, "I was busy."

"_Are you sure?"_

Rolling my eyes I took another quick glance and found it safe. "Yes, I'm sure. Look I got to go. Meeting up with some friends." I removed the phone from my ear and look at the name displayed.

"_Okay, see ya. Call me oka-"_

"Kono-chan." I heard a husky voice call from the small distance. I flipped the phone off with out a second thought and turned to the owner of said voice.

* * *

Booting up my PC, I looked at the time and saw that is was only 8pm. I had nothing else to do. I updated my site, took a second shower, finished my homework... what else was there to do. So I hate in my living room that worked as my bedroom as well.

"I'm bored." I whispered quietly. The room had never felt so empty as it did right now. Pulling my legs closer to my body, I let out a deep sigh. A swift image of soft dark hair, a glistening smile paired up with a pair of heart throbbing brown eyes. "Se... tsuna..."

_Knock-Knock-Knock_

"Damnit, keep ya' pants on. I'm comin', I'm comin'." I shouted angrily. Who ever was knocking on my door better have a damn good reason.

Walking over to the wooden object, I released the lock and opened it partly so my head could peek through. The person behind the door had shaggy brown hair with blonde streaks every now and then, baby blue eyes, and a cheesy little grin.

"Ah, hi! You must be Asuna." he said. My scowl deepened as he called me by the name of the pigtailed redhead. "Is Konoka here by any chance?"

"Um, try a few doors down loser. You got the wrong damn dorm." I replied as rudely as I possibly could. He looked at me with a frown and opened his mouth to retort. "Look buddy, you aren't even supposed to be here. Now get the fuck out, I don't care about what you call me. Now scram before I call the cops!"

"Wow, you're mean." he said.

"Aw, thank you." I replied with a sadistic grin before slamming my door in his face. "Hah... loser."

"_I can still hear you!"_

"Go fuck yourself." I shouted back. Then it was silence._ 'Damn, I'm bored again.'_

* * *

_2:30 am_

I'm still awake after having another one of_ those _dreams. This one was more... erotic then the last and even worse, it wasn't a dream about Fate... it was a dream of Setsuna. Shutting my eyes tightly, I pictured her face. Those dreamy dark brown eyes, soft hair and skin, strong hands, and a really long sword...

'_Shit...'_

* * *

.-. Short I know.


End file.
